Destinados
by NoMasDeLoQueSoy
Summary: Bella es obligada a asistir a un campamento por su hermana. Con el objetivo de seguir al amor de su vida. Ella aceptando de mala gana solo para verla feliz, asiste. Un hombre que será su dolor de cabeza durante todo la estancia será el menor de sus problemas cuando encuentra a un pequeño bebé desamparado en el bosque.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

Capítulo Uno

Tarde. Otra vez llegaba tarde. Detestaba hacerlo. Si no fuera por su hermana que la había retenido más de lo necesario llegaría temprano. Como para sonreír, su coche se había averiado en medio de la avenida principal y se lo devolverían a final de semana. Casi corría por la avenida principal tratando de esquivar a la gente de la hora pico y cuidando de que sus tacones no se rompieran. Aunque con su suerte, llegaría con ellos en las manos.

Edward caminaba deprisa mientras contaba los minutos ansiosamente. Había deseado esa reunión desde que tenía memoria. Ahora, estaba llegando justo a tiempo si una descuidada mujer no hubiera arruinado su auto a mitad de la avenida principal y se hubiera retrasado. En su criterio, las mujeres no debían conducir.

Caminaba descuidadamente maniobrando con las cajas, su bolso y el café que llevaba en la mano. La gente la atropellaba y debía esquivar a tantas personas que ya se sentía exhausta. Parecía el juego de la víbora que debe saltar obstáculos. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas lo notó hasta que oyó el grito reprimido.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?- gritó, se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento…

-¡Idiota!-

Ahogó un grito y él la miró furioso. Tomó sus cosas y salió echando humo por las oreja. Su camisa llevaba una gran mancha color café y ella con la peor de las mañanas.

-¿Estás bien?-

Su asistente, Heidi, era una adorable administradora de finanzas que le facilitaba la vida en muchas de las ocasiones. Esa mañana la vio abatida y triste. Isabella se limitó a asentir, recogerse el cabello y ponerse manos a la obra. Ser la directora general de Swan Corporation ya le daba demasiados dolores de cabeza. La reunión que la esperaba no sería para nada fácil.

Edward se prendió todos los botones del saco e ingresó a la empresa, estaba furioso. Todo parecía complotarse con él y eso lo enfurecía. Le molestaba que todo saliera mal justo aquella mañana. Odiaba a aquella mujer, su camisa estaba arruinada y tendría que enfrentar a treinta personas con una quemadura en el abdomen que le dolía horrores. Detestaba a las mujeres ese día. La que había estropeado su auto, la que lo había herido y a la que estaba por ver. A quién tenía que convencer sobre su empresa para poder enlazarla.

-Isabella, todo esta listo-

Caminó por el pasillo arreglándose la camisa color hielo, los tacones del mismo color y el pantalón de seda negra. Su vestimenta era intachable. Siempre era alabada por eso y había sido dictaminada como la ejecutiva mejor vestida de Nueva York. Sus negocios multinacionales la habían llevado a ser la numero uno de las inversiones a tan solo veintitrés años. Ahora, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión que la llevaría a la gloria. Su unión con otra de las empresas más grandes del mercado tecnológico, Cullen Research.

Con seguridad entró en la oficina y se petrificó cuando el director general la miró de frente. El ambiente se volvió turbio a sus alrededores. Edward tragó en seco y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Isabella, estábamos esperándote. Esta reunión no puede empezar si ti-

Sam Uley, uno de los viejos empresarios encargado de las finanzas de su empresa le sonrió obstruyéndole la vista y ella se apartó para sentarse en la cabecera contraria al que daría la conferencia. Edward había escuchado al viejo Uley y una corriente le recorrió la columna. ¡La había llamado idiota! Pero se recordó que él no tenía ni una culpa, no la conocía. Por lo menos no en aquél momento.

-Empecemos-

La voz firme y decidida de Isabella lo hizo temblar. Le dio la espalda y recordó costosamente lo que debía decir, su mente estaba en blanco.

Tres horas más tarde, Edward se sentaba para darse un respiro al terminar la conferencia. Había sido dura. La jefa de Swan Corporation había remarcado cada uno de los balances económicos y se la había puesto difícil. Sus estimas de enlazar las empresas estaban por el suelo.

Isabella había estado tratando profesionalmente con Edward Cullen. Desde esa mañana lo odiaba sin saber su nombre y ahora podía detestar a un hombre con nombre. Solo deseaba que terminara la jornada de viernes maldita y comenzaran sus dos semanas de vacaciones. Las había deseado y se había negado a participar en esta reunión pero a las insistencias del concejo, debió asistir y no se arrepentía. Cullen parecía muy justo con sus análisis, eran brillantes y detonadores. Inteligentes. Amaba esa destreza y su mente la alababa.

-¿Qué opinas?-

Su secretaria la miró un largo rato mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida.

-Dile que tendrá una respuesta en tres semanas.

Se levantó y salió de la sala de junta con las carpetas en mano. Miró la hora. Seis en punto. Sonrió y salió de su despacho dejando todo en orden.

Le dijo hola a sus vacaciones…

* * *

**Les presento mi nueva historia, he estado semanas desidiendo de si era la correcta o la quería mostrarles. Finalmente, aquí se las dejo! :) Saludos guapas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Perezosamente caminó hacia la puerta de su departamento y no le sorprendió encontrar a su hermana allí.

Rosalie era mayor que ella. Tenía un hermano gemelo, Jasper que salía con su mejor amiga, Alice. Eran grandes amigas, unidas de sangre pero no de apellido. Rose y su hermano eran hijos del primer matrimonio de su madre y que luego de separarse se había casado con el padre de Bella. Éste había muerto y su madre nuevamente formaba familia con Phil, un jugador de béisbol de ligas menores. La vida amorosa de su madre tenía tanto pasado que estaba segura de que no quería enterarse de algunos detalles, se cpmfprmaba con lo que había alcanzado a presenciar.

-Son las nueve de la noche ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Supe que saliste de vacaciones…

La sonrisa cómplice de su hermana la hizo estremecerse y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Se derrumbó frente a la televisión y la miró molesta. Esperando el ataque de Rosalie.

-¿No ha sido un buen día, cierto Bella?

-En lo absoluto.

-Suéltalo.

Rosalie se quitó lo zapatos y apagó la televisión para poder escucharla mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Brevemente le relató la desgracia de cruzarse dos veces con un hombre molesto y odioso. Lo odiaba.

-Bien, la ciudad está consumiéndote. Ven con migo.

-Esperaba que no hablaras en serio.

-Sé que no lo hago muy a menudo, pero esto, te aseguro que es de verdad. ¡Ven con migo!

-No, ni lo pienses.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina en ademán de parecer segura en su decisión. Rose insistía en llevarla al campamento de retiro espiritual y relajación para cambiar de aires, era de solo una semana. Una completa semana que la volvería loca. Si había algo que detestaba con pasión era la gente pasiva y sonriente. Bella estaba segura de que si la gente fuera más enérgica y segura de sí misma, no necesitaría de ninguna guía espiritual.

-Vamos, te hará bien.

Bella tomó el vino del aparador y se sirvió una copa. Caminó hacia la ventana y negó con la cabeza.

-No Rose, esas cosas no son para mí…

-Solo mírate. Estás en pijamas la primera noche de tus vacaciones ¿Sabes que haría yo si fuera tú?

-No, por que somos diferentes ¡Gran cosa! ¿No lo crees? Ve con Jasper, él amará eso.

-No quiere, trabaja y Alice estudia.

Bella abucheó.

-Aburridos...

-Lo sé.

-¿Creés que debería comprarme el vestido negro que vimos la otra noche?

-No lo creo, es algo ostentoso, no es de tu estilo...

Rose se mantuvo cayada mientras caía en la cuenta. Había tratado de distraerla y si tenía suerte, la habría dado unas cuantas copas de alcohol hasta que pensara en un plan. Pero había sido lenta y había fallado. Detestaba eso. Más detestaba ir a ese lugar.

-Isabella Marie Swan no cambies de tema, vendrás con migo.

La sentencia de su hermana mayor la hizo sentir pequeña. Siempre se había sentido así a su lado, aunque Rosalie no hiciera nada para lograrlo. Su sola presencia imponía más miradas de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir. La belleza descomunal de Rose resaltaba, su cabellera rubia y sus grandes ojos azules. Tal cual era su madre. Su cuerpo de modelo de pasarela era de mil demonios y despertaba deseo. Bella siempre había sido todo lo contrario, aunque se negaba a aceptar que la edad le sentaba a la maravilla, Rose se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Bella era de tez demasiado blanca, sus ojos eran de un extraño color ámbar y chocolate. Tenía una belleza angelical y los labios llenos que completaban una sonrisa mágica cargada de encanto. Su espíritu era dulce y encantador pero su cuerpo era lujurioso. Sus curvas eran pronunciadas en contraste con su pequeña cintura. Todo eso, era irrelevante para ella. Se había encargado de mantenerlo a salvo de ojos pecadores, se sentía cómoda y segura de esa manera. No era para nada como era su hermana.

Lo que podría considerarse un defecto, era su carácter. Solía ser desafiante y sarcástica. Algo que su hermano le había repetido hasta el cansancio que debía modificar.

-Espero que ya tengas tus maletas, vendré por ti en la mañana.

Con todo su glamour salió de la habitación, se había enfadado. Pero tenía a Bella sin cuidado, sus enfados no duraban demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie entró cantarina en la sala de Bella mientras traía consigo a Jasper, quién las llevaría al autobús.

-Hola, Jazz

-Bels- su sonrisa la desanimó.

-¿Será terrible, cierto?

Ambos conocían lo alocada que podía ser Rosalie, lo extravagante que era y lo testaruda que era por sobre todas las cosas. Jasper ocultó una sonrisa ante la mirada asesina de su gemela.

Rose había estado trabajando para un modisto que no había cumplido con lo que debía para con ella y había tratado de dar con el abogado más importante de Nueva York, luego se enteró de que solo trataba temas fiscales de otra índole. Pero no importaba como fuera, se había convertido en su meta. Según Bella, que le tenía la estima por el suelo era un mujeriego y que su hermana estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él era una pérdida de tiempo. Además el seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera, se hubiera convertido en su pasatiempo, aún así si eso incluía seguirlo hasta un estúpido retiro espiritual, era aún más descabellado.

-Si no te doy señales de vida a ti o Alice, búscame…- Rosalie la empujaba hacia la salida con la maleta en las manos- ¡Por favor!- rogó.

-Isabella, no actúes como una niña de cinco años.

-Quiero serlo. Quiero ser mala y patalear como una niña. No quiero ir, es injusto que me obligues. ¡Odio la naturaleza!

Estaba casi sollozando teatralmente. Jasper reía sin cadena y Rosalie comenzaba a fastidiarse. Rose insistía en ir por que allí estaría el abogado más sexy que había conocido nunca. Jamás dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, ni aunque Isabella hiciera un berrinche como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Deseaba encontrárselo de nuevo y esta era su ocasión. No dejaría que su hermana menor lo arruinara.

-Adiós mundo cruel- susurró subiendo lastimeramente escalón por escalón al autobús.

Jasper las despidió y Rosalie entró tras Bella. Si las miraban nadie podría decir que eran hermanas. Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan no tenían el mismo estilo ni el parecido. Pero su amor las había llevado a ser unidas y estar siempre juntas. Alice era algo menor que ellas y sus estudios le impidieron viajar. Además no le parecía correcto poder viajar sin su novio que trabajaba.

Isabella suspiró hondo y se hundió en el asiento logrando dormirse hasta llegar a destino. En ese momento, detestaba a su hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo tres.

-Vamos, Edward, no seas tan así…

Estaba intentado acumular su mal humor para no golpear a Emmet, lo cual no estaba dando resultados. Sentía que en cualquier momento lo haría.

Su primo conocía más que nada su debilidad por las cervezas bien frías. Por eso, sentía morir su orgullo. Estaba aplicando la ley del hielo. Emmet había usado su inconciencia para extorsionarlo. Edward había cedido a asistir al campamento junto a él. Había sido un juego sucio, cuando uno de los dos estaba pasado de alcohol incapacitado para tomar desiciones coherentes, no era justo. Sin embargo, su moralización estaba por encima.

Emmet rió con ganas mientras conducía, Edward se había dedicado a dormir el último tramo, o a intentarlo por lo menos. Era un viaje sencillo de un par de horas pero estaba agotado física y mentalmente, le dolía el orgullo. Además, iba en contra de su moral faltar a su palabra. Una promesa, era después de todo, algo que debía cumplir no importaba cual fuera la circunstancia que en que la había hecho.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Edward bajaba de su volvo y abría para sacar el equipaje. Emmet sonreía de oreja a oreja y respiraba el aire puro. No era amante de esas cosas, desde luego, pero se lo había recomendado un colega y estaba decidido a hacer un alto en su carrera. Las cosas estaban poniéndose feas y duras, tenía que tener fuerza para enfrentar al mundo de los criminales. Estaba más que seguro de muchos a quienes había enfrentado estarían buscándolo para darle caza. La sociedad de la cárcel no era un opción. Aún así, no era de lejos la única razón que tenía para estar allí.

-Ya dime que tienes una razón para estar aquí. Que quieres meditar, a esa no me lo creo.

-Habrá chicas lindas…

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco. Había salido de una relación de seis años, todavía estaba dolido y su amigo no perdía la oportunidad para hacerlo relacionarse con las mujeres.

-Esta vez no es por ti, hay una modelo de infarto que vendrá y la quiero.

Edward pensó en dos cosas. La modelo no debería de ser cualquier mujer, las características que presentaba una modelo de pasarela seguro no incluían "asistir a campamentos de metodología de meditación para alinear tu vida". Además de pensar en que, cuando Emmet decía que quería para él a alguien y se estaba tomando ciertas molestias, era para dar un paso al costado y comenzar a correr a la primera oportunidad.

Mientras se distraía jugando al _Brain_ _Training_ esperaba que su hermana dejara de buscar al que había descripto como más sexy de todo Hollywood. Se acomodó la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta, se miró las zapatillas que tanto adoraba y suspiró. Esta sería una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Por que jamás olvidaba las cosas que detestaba. Volvió a mirarse las zapatillas. Con el asesoramiento de Rosalie ir a acampar no había servido, tuvieron que usar los conocimientos de Bella. Cosa que ambas detestaban.

-Vamos, Edward. Será genial.

-Si tú lo dices...

Edward comenzó a alejarse despacio. Podría verle el lado positivo a la situación. Algo bueno tendría que haber en todo aquello.

-¡Edward!- giró- ¡Piensa rápido!

-¡No Emmet!

El bolso dio de lleno en la cabeza de la muchacha que pasaba detrás de él. Cayó inerte en medio del prado donde cerca de veinticuatro personas corrieron a socorrerla. Una de ellas, su hermana.

-¡Bella! Por favor despierta- acarició su rostro.

Edward y Emmet corrieron hacia la muchacha. Emmet quedó prendido de la rubia que sollozaba por la muchacha. Edward había quedado petrificado.

Isabella comenzó a removerse. Lo último que recordaba era estar buscando señal distraídamente hasta que algo pesado se estrelló contra su cabeza. Todo se volvió negro y lejano.

Lentamente volvía en si, le dolía la cabeza y oía voces que parecían retumbar molestamente dentro de su capacidad craneal. Deseó apartarlas y volver a dormirse pero la insistencia por que despertara era mucha. Alguien le presionó debajo de los ojos y el impulso instintivo la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. El sol impactó en sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlos. La nueva insistencia volvió a provocar lo mismo.

-Gracias al cielo que estás bien…

Oía la voz apenada de Rosalie que lloriqueaba, mientras se dejaba consolar por un grandullón que le acariciaba el cabello y la atraía a su pecho. Isabella trató de enderezarse pero todo pareció girar. Estaba conmocionada y mareada. Necesitaba dormir o despertarse bien. Alguien le sostuvo la cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse. Mantenía la vista gacha para no marearse y no podía saber quién la aferraba con fuerza para no dejarla caer. Deseaba dejarse caer y dormir plácidamente, pero algo le hacía pensar que no se lo permitirían. Cuando el mareo pasó levantó la vista lentamente para encontrárselo a centímetros de su rostro.

-Cuanto lo siento, de verdad…

Primero, sintió el profundo dolor de cabeza y el mareo. Pero al caer en la cuenta de quién se trataba, la ira y la furia le repusieron las energías de momento a otro. Se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No me vuelvas a tocar.

Amenazó en un susurró y le dio la espalda.

-¡Bella! Espera…

Isabella estaba furiosa y dispuesta a tomar sus maletas para largarse de ese maldito lugar. Sonrió discretamente a las personas de su alrededor, se apartó del círculo que la rodeaba y se encaminó a la cabaña.

Ingresó fuertemente decidida a irse. El cambio de aire, las emociones almacenadas y su potente latido en la cabeza le debilitaron cada uno de sus músculos.

-Demonios...

Alcanzó a murmurar y sin nadie que la sostuviera cayó de espaldas al suelo firme.

El grito de Rosalie resonó en el lugar, estaba impactada ¿Qué demonios se suponía que haría ahora? Corrió por ayuda. Se sentía tan inútil. En eso envidiaba a su hermana, Bella siempre sabía que hacer, en cambio ella siempre necesitaba a alguien más. Solo que... ¿Quién demonios estaría dispuesta a yudarla?


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historias es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro.

-Disculpa las circunstancias, soy Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Bella.

-Un placer, Rosalie. Soy Edward Cullen.

La profunda y dulce voz de Edward resonó en los oídos Rosalie, frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente. Edward no pudo saberlo, apenas podía apartar la mirada de el cuerpo inerte de Isabella. Estaba arrepentido, después de un fatídico día. Tenía que soportar las niñadas de su primo y verla simular dormir plácidamente en la pequeña cama de cabaña. Más bien parecía estar desmayada y no dormida.

-Creo que he oído de ti.

-Puede ser.

Contestó sin real atención, su mente giraba en un polo y no era precisamente alrededor de lo que decía la rubia modelo que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Claro! Eeres el que le gritó a mi hermana toda la mañana.

Edward frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirarla.

-Si, le gritaste que debería dejar de conducir. Le gritaste idiota en medio de la calle y luego descubrió que eras el ejecutivo que daba la reunión que se había negado a asistir…

-Demonios…

-Si, creo que si. Será difícil seguir adelante.

Edward gimió notablemente.

-¿Tan grave podría ser?

Rosalie se carcajeó y le palmeó el hombro.

-Se nota, no conoces a mi hermana.

Edward salió de la cabaña. Se largaría en ese instante si no fuera por que Emmet parecía más prendido que nunca. Interactuaba con los demás y lo hacía participar en sus conversaciones. Estaba odiándolo. En su puta vida había querido relacionarse más de la cuenta con la gente y justo ahora iba a ponerse amigable.

Tuvieron que pasar siglos para que Isabella lograra despertarse y volver en sí. Rosalie estaba acomodando costosamente el contenido de las maletas en el armario pequeño. Quejándose en voz alta, de que no entraban.

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?

Corrió para sentarse a un lado. Bella se cubrió los ojos y puso cara de espanto. Despacio se incorporó y con lentitud miró hacia el cielo raso.

-Creo que estoy muriendo, Rosalie... ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Dime que es esa luz que veo! ¿Será el más allá?

Comentó dramáticamente con voz ronca. Rosalie ponía su mejor cara de jugadora de poker.

-¿Será que necesitamos volver a casa?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se levantó de inmediato de su lado. Caminó hacia el ropero a continuar con su anterior tarea.

-No. Ni lo intentes.

-¡Desconsiderada, tu perfecto pretendiente casi me mata!

-Fue un accidente, además Él vino a pedir perdón por lo que pasó.

Remarcando la indirecta de que Edward había venido a verla.

-¿A quién le importa? Él no fue quién lo hizo, debemos irnos Rose. Me iré sin ti de todas formas.

-No, no lo harás.

-Ay, por favor. ¿Desde cuando eres así, Rose?

Se sentó en la cama y miró como se ordenaba el cabello con el peine. Tan tranquila, como nunca la había visto.

-Desde que alguien me importa, Bella. Haz esto por mí.

Bella parpadeó y abrió la boca para contestar con una evasiva. Pero no tendría sentido, su hermana no cambiaría de opinión y lo que lograría era una pelea sin sentido.

-Nos diste un gran susto.

-¿Nos?

Parpadeó simulando estar fuera de contexto.

-Si, ya sabes… el ejecutivo…

Rosalie había estado devanándose los sesos pensando que si su hermana deseaba irse, por que no estaba bien, lo haría. Pero rogaba que ella quisiera quedarse después de aquello. Por ahora, parecía haber logrado su cometido.

-Él se ha encargado de arruinar mis últimos dos días… ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Acaso crees que el destino es justo?

-Lo se, eso mismo me pregunté. Pero al parecer es amigo de Emmet.

Sus ojos brillaron y Bella sintió perdida su batalla.

-¿Eso quiere decir que por más herida que esté no nos iremos?

-Estarás bien, Bella. Eres de acero y lo sabes.

Siempre le decía lo mismo. Bella de niña había resultado ser siempre la que ponía el orden y la voz en alto por sus dos hermanos que se comportaban como críos. Era la madura y la que había estudiado una profesión fuerte. Jasper era psicólogo y de personalidad tranquila. Rosalie era modelo y totalmente alocada. Bella era economista y demandante, todo siempre era a favor de ella.

-De acuerdo.

Volvió a caer de espaldas sobre la cama y Rosalie continuó peleando con el pequeño armario.

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien?

-¿Tú preocupándote por alguien que no conoces? Eres el de siempre.

-Vamos, Emmet. Le lanzaste un bolso y no te disculpaste.

-Lo hiciste por mí, además, estaba ocupado consolando a su amiga.

-No son amigas, son hermanas.

-¡Estas de broma!- Edward lo fulminó con la mirada- No es que Bella sea fea pero mí Rosalie es…- gimió y Edward le lanzó una almohada- ¡De acuerdo!

-Déjate de tonterías…

-¿Tonterías?

Rió alto y le lanzó la almohada.

-He visto cómo la miras...

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vamos, Edward. No soy estúpido.

Agregó.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Todo una vida de creencias cae como avalancha frete a mí.

Emmett dejó caer su sonrisa y Edward se congeló en su lugar. En su favor, se encontraba cerca de la salida.

-Contaré hasta tres para que empieces a correr, Eddie. Agradece que te doy ventaja.

La campana del campamento los llamó a medio día para meditar antes de ir a almorzar.

Isabella ingresó en el salón en silencio por delante de su hermana. Rosalie rápidamente se dirigió a Emmet y simuló no haberlo visto. La fingida "sorpresa" de encontrarse era tan patética a la vista de Bella que se giró hacia el otro pasillo. Ella y su orgullo se fueron al garete cuando no le quedaba más remedio que tomar asiento al lado de Edward. Respiró hondo y lo hizo. Si tenía suerte, cosa que dudaba, él apenas lo notaría.

Su indiferencia lo hería. Quería disculparse, tenía que hacerlo. Hacerse cargo de los problemas de Emmett, era más que una costumbre, era un hecho. Trató de mantenerse quieto y silencioso pero en la templada habitación sentía el calor emanar de la cercanía del cuerpo de Bella. Cuando llevaba tiempo meditando con los ojos cerrados los abrió y giró la cabeza de lado. Ella se mantenía perfectamente quieta y centrada. Su piel era de un blanco pacífico y sus rasgos eran delicados. Respiraba despacio y siguió observándola.

Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa que le atrajera físicamente como lo hacía ella. Nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo cinco.

Lentamente abrió los ojos con esa seguridad de que alguien estaba mirándola. Miró de reojo y Edward estaba derecho mirando al frente. Soltó el aire y se levantó de prisa. Estaba detestando estar en ese lugar. Contaba los minutos para largarse.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era lo que le molestaba o le impedía ser feliz. Tal vez fuera el simple hecho de que se sentía obligada a estar en un lugar que detestaba con todo su ser. Además de tener que soportar ver a quién había arruinado sus últimos tres días. Pero por sobre todo, estaba molesta por que estaba de vacaciones y no podía disfrutarlas como ella solía hacerlo. Leyendo, escuchando música clásica, comiendo helado de limón y saliendo a recorrer el parque mientras amanecía.

-Rosalie, juro que esta vas a pagármela.

Caminó por delante y su sorprendida hermana se distrajo cuando Emmet apareció con una sonrisa y ofreciéndose para acompañarla al comedor.

Edward caminó deprisa y se sentó en el lugar vació a un lado de Bella. Estaba adorando que Rosalie no apareciera en ese momento.

-De verdad, lo siento, yo…

-Cállate.

Su mirada lo silenció más de lo que lo hicieron sus palabras. El profundo chocolate líquido de sus ojos era tan glacial y áspero que le ocasionó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. De inmediato supo que era una mujer con potencial y poder. Mantuvo su perfil suave y lo miró con fiereza.

-Creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de mí. Eres insoportable, te detesto y estoy aquí solo por insistencia de mi hermana. Si no fuera por ella, créeme que me iría.

No estaba siendo discreta ni condescendiente. Estaba tratando de ser lo más firme y segura que podía. Necesitaba dejar en claro la situación. Lo quería bien lejos de su perímetro, o de su burbuja personal.

-No voy a rendirme.

Isabella sonrió amenazadora y él tembló de la anticipación. Pero aun así, se acercó a él.

-¿En que se ha convertido esto, Cullen?

El susurro suave y rudo lo dejó de una pieza. De pronto, todo parecía tener sentido para ella. Se le había cruzado la mera idea de que trataba de engañarla para lograr la firma del acuerdo potencial que actualmente, se encontraba solo en poder de decisión de Isabella.

-¿Crees que podríamos convertirlo en algo más?

La seducción que empleaba sobre ella la aterraba. Tragó en seco y enfrentó su mirada. Ningún hombre la había desafiado de esa forma. En la que sus cuerpos simulan atracción sexual, por que estaba más que segura de que no era más que un engaño, y en la que sus mentes parecen recorrer un juego astuto de palabras para dejar en desventaja al otro. Aún así, no se dejó vencer y no perdió el contacto, de sus rostros que desafiaban con la cercanía que mantenían.

-Hazte a un lado o correrás el riesgo de que me ocupe de ti con mis propias manos.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Isabella se reprimió por haber respondido sin pensar, la estúpida doble intención de sus palabras no le daría pie para arreglar la situación. Se mantuvo firme, sin arrepentirse por lo que había dicho. Él la recorrió con la mirada y ella rogó no ponerse bordo en ese momento.

-Tomo el riesgo.

El aire de tensión duró hasta la llegada de Rosalie y Emmet. Sus sonrisas eran delatoras y Bella sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Veo que se llevan mejor.

Comentó Emmett, encantado mientras tomaba asiento. Edward sonrió satisfecho.

-Hacemos las paces.

-Eso quisieras…- susurró molesta.

Rosalie se encargó de romper el hielo y distender lo que para ella era su campo. La sexualidad. Entre su hermana y Edward, la tensión sexual era notoria. Tenía un plan para saber si funcionaba.

-Con Bella iremos a recorrer el prado ¿Quieren venir con nosotras?

Isabella rogó que la tierra la tragara y fulminó con la mirada a su hermana mientras introducía una cantidad atropella de comida para no tener que contestar con vehemencia que estaba en total desacuerdo con aquella locura.

-Me parece perfecto- convino Emmet.

Edward miró a Isabella, perdida en su plato de comida y su teléfono. Le sonrió a Rosalie.

-Es una idea estupenda.

Isabella tragó de golpe y lo miró.

-¿Lo haces a propósito, cierto?

La inocente mirada de Edward la irritó de sobremanera.

-¿Hacer que?

-Púdrete- tomó sus cosas y antes de irse se acercó hasta su altura, casi rozando su rostro por un cálculo errado- Aléjate- susurró antes de irse.

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada, nunca había visto a actuar a su hermana de esa forma tan descontrolada. Tenía que hablar con urgencia con ella, adoraba que su hermana encontrara un punto en su vida que no pudiera controlar y verla desesperada era cómico, la estructurada Bella jamás se salía de las costumbres. Estaba convencida de que Edward era su punto débil.

Vieron salir a Edward hacia otra dirección, igual de furioso. Emmet suspiró.

-Obstinados…

-El uno para el otro…

-¿Crees que nos vemos iguales?

-Para nada. Vamos a lo que queremos, somos directos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué crees que quiero justo ahora?

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

La sonrisa traviesa de Emmet lo delató por completo, se acercó a Rosalie y la besó despacio. Rose tocó el cielo con las manos por ese momento y se acercó a él.

Lo que quería en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la fantástica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo seis.

Estaba frustrada. Detestaba a ese arrogante que parecía querer seducirla. Estaba furiosa, más que furiosa. Entró en su cabaña, totalmente molesta. La ropa de Rose estaba por todos lados, no sabía para qué se tomaba tantas molestias si al día siguiente partirían a la segunda parte, cinco mil kilómetros más allá para llegar al templo de la sabiduría en los montes en medio de las llanuras de Manhattan.

Todo era estúpido, todo le parecía estúpido en ese momento.

Edward llegó a un lago, tan perfecto y tan tranquilo que se quedó tieso. Imágenes borrosas atacaban su memoria, recuerdos que una mente frágil de niño había optado por olvidar hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Frunció el ceño, se dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Isabella fingió seguir leyendo e ignorar a su hermana.

-De acuerdo ¿Pacto de hielo? Eres patética. ¿Que tienes? ¿Diez años?

-Esa es mí manera de hacerte entender que dejes de meterte en mí vida Rosalie Hale. ¿Acaso vas a negarme la intensión con la que los invitaste?

-Sigo siendo mayor que tú y no me llames por mi nombre completo. Das miedo. No voy a negarla pero vas a aceptar que te gusta.

Bella se carcajeó irónicamente y regresó a su libro sin decir una palabra.

-Sería desagradable que solo me invitaran a mí y a ti te dejaran de lado.

Refunfuñó Rose.

-¿Que tienes, Rosalie? ¿Diez años? Por favor, molestarme sería si lo hiciera alguien que me importara a mí. Pero para ir a verte melosa con alguien más. Gracias, paso.

-Eres una niña…

Isabella tomó su botella de agua y caminó hacia la estación principal.

-Deseo participar de la sesión de la tarde.

La mujer amable, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, la dejó entrar en la cabaña y la guió hasta un lugar. Esta repleto de gente y solo quedaba un lugar disponible.

-Vamos, cariño. Siéntate allí.

Señalando el lugar vació trató de moverla de su lugar empujándola suavemente, pero estaba pretrificada.

-Puedo regresar más tarde…- le susurró.

-Nada de eso. Quédate y medita con nosotros.

Edward trataba de enfocarse. Creía estar volviéndose loco cuando su perfume lo envolvió. Se giró para asegurarse de que estaba alucinando, pero la vio refunfuñando como niña para irse. La mujer la guió hacia le lugar vació, a un lado de Edward. Molesta guardó silencio y ni lo miró. Se sintió incómodo. Generalmente obtenía lo que quería de las mujeres pero de ésta, no podía sacar ni una mirada. Pero su error había estado en comenzar mal desde le principio. Suspiró lentamente y trató de hallar una solución.

Tres horas después sintió un leve rose en su brazo. Se despertó rápidamente y miró a un lado. Solo quedaban Edward y ella.

-¿Qué pasó con los demás?

-Acaban de irse, te quedaste dormida.

Bufó molesta y se enderezó. Se sentía patética.

Se encontraron por mera casualidad con Rosalie y Emmet quienes los miraron levantando la ceja. Fastidiada los dejó atrás. ¿Hasta cuando su hermana trataría de hacer conexiones? ¿Es que no entendía que él era solo una molestia? No deseaba estar con otro hombre, en lo posible, nunca más pero haría lo posible por encontrar al indicado. Pero estaba segura de que él, no era ese indicado. Además, no quería una relación con nadie. No luego de que se vive una experiencia traumática. Estar sola era su mejor condición. Esa relación con uno mismo, lo que siempre importa, es uno mismo. Al demonio con todos los demás y toda esa charlatanería barata de que encontrar el amor de tu vida va a salvarte. ¿Salvarte de qué? ¿De profundo dolor cuando las cosas no se dan como uno imaginó? No, ella prefería quedarse fuera de eso. Sabía perfectamente que aquello, era vil mentira.

A la hora de la cena Rosalie tuvo que insistir unas veinte veces en que la acompañara para poder enfrentarse a Emmet. No le había contado los avances aún. Pero Bella sabía de antemano que era una treta. _¡Por favor!, _deseó gritarle_ ¿Desde cuando Rosalie Hale no puede dirigirse a un hombre? No fingas._

Isabella se negaba a entablar conversación y jugueteaba con su teléfono. El _Brain_ _Training_. Era su juego preferido. Vagamente oía las animadas conversaciones de quienes la rodeaban, eran como un gran murmullo gigante y solo deseaba levantarse de aquella mesa e irse. Estaba a dos segundos de hacerlo.

-Creo que está faltándote el cinco.

-Creo que deberías cerrar tu boca.

Soltó sin levantar la vista. Edward tomó asiento a su lado.

-Vamos, lo siento. Quiero hacer las pases.

-Camina de aquí a la puerta. Esos pases serían geniales.

Rió a carcajadas y Bella levantó la vista.

-Lo digo en serio.

-¿Lo intentamos juntos?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Testaruda.

-Lo he escuchado antes.

-Me pregunto por qué será...

-Sería divertido dejarte descubrirlo, pero voy a decírtelo. Lo he oído en más de diez ocasiones. Las que más recuerdo fueron cuando peleé en tercer grado y reté a la maestra a que lo que estaba diciendo estaba mal y adivina, gané. La segunda vez, fue cuando trataba de sacarme de encima a un idiota y lo convertía en misión imposible. Adivina que, eres tú.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida lateral. Edward estaba cada vez más prendido a Bella. No bromeaba cuando quería decirle de pasear juntos, sobre todo para aprovechar el parque nocturno.

Pero ella, era de las difíciles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo siete.

Rosalie corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana y deseó que las miradas matasen.

-Te odio, no me despertaste.

-Si lo hice.

Contestó mientras masticaba tranquilamente una tostada. Bella la observó lentamente. Parecía una modelo no una simple mujer que venía para relajarse. Rodó los ojos, de seguro podía imaginarse el estado en el que había dejado la pequeña cabaña. Entonces, agregó.

-Es solo que te tardaste tanto que me fui.

-Desconsiderada.

-No, muerta de hambre.

Trató de no hacerlo, pero el humor de Bella era innato. La sonrisa de Bella borró rastros de enojo en Rosalie, mientras que desde la puerta, Edward sintió terribles ganas de ir tras ella y hacerle promesas absurdas. Miró a Emmet, quién parecía caminar hacia un solo objetivo que se encontraba en su mira sin prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que lo rodeara. ¿De verdad se podía ser así de decidido? Edward suspiró esperanzado.

-Hola chicas- dijeron a coro.

Emmet arrastró una silla hasta el lado de Rose y Bella respiró resignada. Edward estaba una vez más, a su lado. Miró a su hermana, tan inmersa en su propio mundo con su pretendiente. Estaba más que claro que algo había pasado entre ellos, se notaba a leguas. ¿Acaso ella podría ser así de decidida algún día? _Si, seguro, cuando lo olvides_, _recuerda el pacto Swan. __C_asi se gritó mentalmente. Volvió a su desayuno lentamente sin prestarle atención al resto.

-Un centavo por tu pensamiento.

El susurro que solo ella había oído le hizo temblar la espina dorsal. Tragó en seco y se giró, con el comentario mordaz en su boca. Sin saberlo, se encontró con los ojos verdes más preciosos del mundo. La miraban con cierto interés y eso la estremeció. Mantuvieron la vista unos segundos y ella se volteó. No podía ser mala esta vez. _S__olo esta vez_, se prometió.

-Va a ser un largo día…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos a tener actividades recreativas, me siento como en preescolar.

Su enfado la hacía ver como una niña pequeña. Edward estaba fascinado. Ella le hacía sentirse nuevamente como un adolescente y podía llegar a imaginar las mariposas en el estómago. Ilógico, claro.

-Vamos, ama la naturaleza.

-No lo creo…

Edward rió y logró que ella sonriera muy a pesar de su enojo. Se sintió en el cielo.

-Bella ¿Vamos? Nos están llamando.

Se levantó de prisa y Edward odió a Rosalie por un breve instante, casi la tenía de su lado ahora. Emmet se unió a su primo y le guiñó un ojo. No le quedó otra que reír despreocupado.

-¿A qué hora partimos?

Isabella buscó en el horario cronológico de las actividades.

-Espero que hayas recogido tus cosas, Rosalie. Salimos antes de medio día y almorzaremos en camino.

-Claro, Bella ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho?

Bella decidió creerle, pero la rubia, solo había hecho más desastre esa mañana para tratar de impresionar a Emmet.

Pasaron dos horas caminando en el bosque y meditando mientras recorría los aires de montaña. Edward seguía de cerca de Bella, quién trataba de escabullirse sin éxito. Estaba harta de la naturaleza, del acoso de Edward y de no hacer algo productivo. Rosalie y Emmet compartían miradas y roces furtivos, lo que provocaba risitas clandestinas entre los enamorados.

-Haremos un receso aquí- dijo la coordinadora- Para luego comenzar las actividades y regresar.

Y ella que creía que eso había sido todo. Isabella se dejó caer de espaldas en el césped y respiró hondo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y por enésima vez, odió la naturaleza. Edward se sentó a su lado ya que había buscado a Emmett y parecía haber desaparecido junto a Rosalie. No sabía que estarían haciendo, pero no era estúpido como para sacar conclusiones basado de lo que ya suponía. Prefería no imaginar nada al respecto.

-No están.

-Demonios…

Isabella maldijo en voz baja y miró hacia todos lados mientras se sentaba. Detestaba cada minuto de la compañía de Edward, la detestaba.

-¡Chicos! Formemos un círculo de paz…

-Desde este momento, me declaro amiga del infierno y el materialismo. ¿Dónde demonios está Satán cuando lo necesito?

-Dramática.

-Ni que lo digas...

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco mientras Edward se carcajeaba.

-Juro que va a pagármelas.

La ayudó a levantarse, esperó a que tomara agua exageradamente y se acercaron al grupo.

Bella caminó a un lado de Edward. Tal vez, no fuera tan malo, ella estaba siendo inflexible. _Pero por favor ¿Este es el momento justo para ponerme en contra de mí misma?_, pensó con enojo. Pero tal ves, no le quedaba otra que aliarse a él. La idea le dio un temblor interno. _No, gracias, prefiero parecer ermitaña_, pensó mientras adelantaba el paso y se colocaba entre dos ancianas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo ocho.

Isabella se escabulló entre unas ancianas para no tener que tomar la mano de Edward. Quién la miraba intensamente desde el otro extremo. Justo en frente de ella. Con astucia, inteligencia y delicadeza desvió su mirada para centrarse en las instrucciones. Las cuales no eran más que absurdas.

-Vamos a comenzar desde aquí- señaló su izquierda- Contaremos uno por uno hasta el cuatro y volveremos a empezar ¿De acuerdo?

Todos fueron numerándose hasta que llegó a Isabella. El número cuatro solía ser de su suerte pero parecía que no lo sería ese día. La ronda de números llegó a Edward.

-Cuatro.

Su sonrisa torcida de anticipación la había resignado. Endemoniado destino, casualidad, consecuencia o lo que fuera. La firmeza de su voz la hizo desviar la mirada. Se sentía molesta, presionada. Odiaba esa sensación.

-Los grupos se reúnen en cruz y cada líder tendrá una actividad. Luego de la puesta en común haremos una meditación para sentir la vibra de la paz y la unión del compañerismo…

_Dios apiádate_, pensó Bella mientras retrasaba su reunión al grupo. Emmet y Rosalie seguían sin aparecer. Eso le indicaba que su hermana, no perdía el tiempo. Edward apareció a su lado.

-Hola de nuevo.

-Desearía decirte adiós.

-No todos los deseos se cumple.

-Lo sé perfectamente…

El desafío en la voz femenina era excitante y se obligó a pensar en frío para evitar la subida de temperatura. Vamos_, Edward. Esto puede ser pan comido_, pensó para sí mismo. Isabella se dio la vuelta para "admirar" el paisaje.

-Formemos grupos de a dos para buscar las pistas- indicó una mujer de cabello castaño.

-Claro ¿Qué te parece si estamos juntas?- constató una mujer en edad avanzada.

Los restantes parecían conocerse y se reunieron, miraron a Edward.

-Estoy esperándola.

Indicó despreocupado y la mujer miró a Isabella que parecía distraída, era notorio que no deseaba ir hacia allí.

-¿La conoces?

Esa pregunta le tocó una fibra sensible. Deseaba conocerla, pero ella parecía tener un velo borroso frente a ella y él deseaba traspasarlo. Nada le gustaría más que poder llegar a conocerla.

-Claro.

-Suerte, no parece una muchacha fácil.

-No lo es.

Rió y el resto del grupo se subdividió las tareas. Los grupos de seis personas se dividieron en dos parejas y por llegar tarde, se odió. Su compañero era quién menos lo deseaba. Edward sonrió y movió el sobre entre sus manos. Bella rodó los ojos y bufó.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es la actividad?

Edward le resumió brevemente que debían encontrar tres pistas, tres sobres que dentro formaban una frase sobre la cual deberían elaborar un mensaje personal. Esto iba a consumirla, se negaba a participar en los actos humanísticos. Por años las había evitado y ahora no sería diferente. Prefería pensar en frío, calcular y organizarlo todo. Eso era lo que ella solía hacer, no salirse del margen. Nunca.

Comenzaron a caminar. En realidad, Isabella caminaba, muy segura de sus pasos y Edward la seguía por detrás, no muy seguro de a donde iban.

-Esto es ridículo, nos perdimos.

Edward se dejó caer sobre un tronco, un par de caminatas en círculos después.

-No, estoy segura de donde estamos.

Había trazado el mapa en la cabeza. Se sentó frente a él, tomó una rama como lápiz y corrió las hojas para poder dibujar en la tierra. Hizo una cruz y le indicó que de ahí habían salido, trazó el camino por el cual habían caminado. Sorprendido y no muy seguro de que estuviera en lo cierto, decidió seguirla. Si fuera por él, lo haría por el bosque entero.

Luego de haber caminado sin descanso en búsqueda de nada Isabella se sentó con el rostro entre sus manos. Había dejado de seguir el rastro en el que caminaban. Edward se había encargado de distraerla y ella no podía concentrarse. Se odió por ser débil. Estaba furiosa y frustrada, más de lo que podía decirlo en voz alta.

Tan molesta y descontrolada se encontraba por dentro que pasó al rededor de cinco minutos sin moverse. Tal vez su "chi" la ayudara en ese momento. Edward dudaba de si debía acercársele o no.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Te parece que puedo encontrarme bien cuando nos he perdido? Dejé de seguir el rastro y ahora… no sé donde nos encontramos.

-Vamos a encontrarlo.

-Si, claro.

Comenzó a caminar por donde creía haber llegado, pero no estaba segura. Ya nada le parecía conocido. Edward se adelantó.

-Vamos a seguir perdidos…

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí a esperar señales de humo? Por favor, eso tampoco nos enseñará el camino de regreso. Debemos salir.

-Ponerte molesta, no va a solucionarlo tampoco.

Sabía eso, pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía inútil. Esa sensación de no saber que hacer, de desesperación. Odiaba eso, siempre había sido independiente, se había mantenido en lo seguro y siempre había sabido todas las respuestas. Ahora, todo se salía de la órbita y la desorientaba, estaba perdida.

-Tampoco va a hacerlo que nos quedemos aquí.

Le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar. Miró su reloj, tenían una hora para regresar antes de que se fueran, no tenía idea de qué pasaría si ellos no llegaban.

-Bella, detente…

-No, si perdemos el tiempo no vamos a llegar a tiempo. No hemos encontrado nada y nos perdimos. Tenemos que llegar…

Su histeria era notable, Edward le tomó ambas muñecas y ella lo miró penetrantemente. Tragó en seco y habló despacio.

-Vamos a llegar…

No pudo escuchar el resto de lo que Edward le decía. Algo más intenso llamó su atención, desvió la vista y trató de seguir la dirección del sonido mentalmente.

-¿Lo oyes?- susurró.

Se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar. Edward la seguía de cerca, tratando de entender qué demonios le sucedía ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo nueve.

-Dime que no es…

Isabella corrió hasta la canasta y se arrodilló. Apartó la manta y descubrió al pequeño bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón. El corazón se le encogió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió rabia y enojo. Edward estaba tan estupefacto que le costó reaccionar, corrió detrás de ella y se quedó de piedra.

-Dios mío…- susurró Edward a su lado.

Con manos temblorosas Isabella lo acarició despacio y el niño fue dejando de llorar. No tendría más que unos días, su aspecto era saludable aunque descuidado y necesitaba urgente de un médico. El color de sus ojos aún no era definitivo, la borrosa película aún estaba sobre ellos. Instintivamente, lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado. Lo acercó a su pecho y lo meció mientras se ponía de pie.

-Edward... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Abrió su boca para responder, pero ninguna respuesta era lo suficientemente tranquilizadora en ese momento. Menos luego de haber escuchado la manera en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre con delicadeza, como si se tratara de un artilugio forrado en terciopelo. Su mente quedó en blanco y bajó la mirada para enternecerse con la imagen frente a sus ojos. Sentía que no podía enamorarse más de ella.

-Si está aquí, quiere decir que su madre podría estar cerca o que estamos cerca de la ruta de salida.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward con la mirada alarmada y él solo deseó prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero en ese momento, dudaba de eso.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Suabemente la guió desde la espalda baja hacia algún rumbo. Ella acomodó el pequeño bebé en sus brazos y Edward llevó la canasta mientras la seguía de cerca. Comenzaron a deambular en línea recta, pero estaban realmente perdidos.

-Tiene que haber una salida…

Un sonido familiarmente humano les llamó la atención. Edward lo detectó casi de inmediato.

-¡Por allí!

Casi corriendo se dirigieron hacia un guardabosque. El hombre paseaba distraídamente y apenas los vio llegar agitados con un niño en las manos, pensó que sería otra de las trampas que le tenían asignadas. Aunque estos, no parecían adolescentes. Sin embargo, fue preparándose para mandarlos al demonio.

-Necesitamos ayuda, encontramos a este…

-¿Ah si?- rió- Pues déjeme decirle que no soy un cuidador y no caeré en la trampa. Si tuvieron un hijo, háganse cargo.

Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-No entiende, nosotros no…

-Cállese, por favor. Seguro es uno de esos padres que quiere librarse de la responsabilidad o jugarme una mala pasada como las otras veces, pero déjenme decirles algo, esta vez, no voy a caer.

-Señor- dijo Bella, apenas más apacible- No es nuestro…

-He escuchado esa excusa miles de veces. Lárguense si no quieren que llame a la policía estatal…

El guardabosques comenzó a darles la espalda y ambos estaban atónitos. Era un chiste gracioso para los niños de la zona decirle que habían encontrado un niño cuando le metían a un muñeco dentro de mantas. De nuevo, no caería en los catalogados estúpidos juegos de niños.

-Pero…

-Edward, es inútil. No sé de qué demonios hablaba, pero si no va ayudarnos. Tenemos que irnos.

Caminaron hacia la ruta principal y tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo hacia qué lado dirigirse. Por su puesto, Bella siempre llevaba la razón. Estaba en ventaja. Ella era la que recordaba el camino, Edward se había dormido mientras su amigo hacía el último tramo.

Isabella miró la hora por enésima vez. Había estado tratando de calmar nerviosamente al bebé en sus brazos mientras su mente parecía engranar como una máquina productora sin aceite. De momento a otro colapsaría.

Si ella no llegaba a tiempo no confiaba en que Rosalie le dejara sus cosas. Si tenían suerte, ella todavía estaría ordenando su desastre y estarían salvados. De lo contrario, ella no tenía nada. No llevaba nada encima. Ni su billetera, ni un abrigo más que la camisa a cuadros de franela que llevaba puesta. No podía asegurarle nada al niño que mecía en sus brazos. Comenzaba a desesperarse y rogaba por un poco de sensatez en su hermana.

La incertidumbre estaba volviéndolo loco. Isabella parecía sumida en la burbuja de sus pensamientos. Él también lo estaba. Emmet debería de haberse ido, en una remota de las posibilidades se hubiera quedado a esperarlo, pero lo dudaba, lo conocía demasiado bien y podía sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que podría estar pensando. Intentó acercarse más a Bella y ella fruncía el ceño, desde allí podía oír su mente trabajar.

Había caminado en silencio durante casi media hora hasta que divisaron el costado del campamento. La cabaña más cercana era la de Bella, la de Edward se encontraba a medio kilómetro más al sur, más cerca del asentamiento.

Ambos entraron en la cabaña de las mujeres.

-Perfecto.

Estaba vacía. Vacía por completo.

Isabella estaba indignada. No tenía nada y Rosalie se lo había llevado consigo. Sin abrigo, ni dinero ni su teléfono. Edward había descubierto que en lo posible, Emmet hubiera intercambiado los lugares. Se iba con Rosalie y le dejaba a Bella. La idea le agradaba, pero nos sabía qué tanto le agradaría teniendo un bebé desconocido a su cargo.

Caminaron hacia la cabaña de Edward, que de por cierto, estaba cerrada. Su auto seguía aparcado a un lado. Abrió la puerta y encontró las llaves en el contacto. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo. Iba a matarlo cuando lo encontrara. Abrió el portamaletas y encontró sus cosas y un mapa. Si, ahora que se lo agradecía podría golpearlo un poco menos. Detrás había una chaqueta que no era suya y una mochila no era de él. Cerró el capó y caminó hasta ella.

-Vas a tener que irte con migo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo diez.

Sumidos en un silencio profundo se oyó un quejido.

Isabella se volvió hacia el bebé y lo observó detenidamente. Era precioso. Su piel era cremosa y clara, sus pequeños ojos se abrían con interés mientras despertaba. A alguien le recordaba. Su cabello era lacio y suave, aun que escaso y de color caoba claro. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su dedo índice y el pequeño le sonrió. Su corazón se encogió. Acomodó sus piernas y lo dejó frente a ella sobre sus rodillas. El niño no perdía su interés en lo que veía. Había estado dormido desde que había nacido y la primera persona que veía era a ella. Giró su cabecita en un quejido y centró su atención en Edward. Quien seguía con la mirada al frente. Sumido en el camino sin salir de su mente.

-Te está mirando- susurró.

Sus palabras sacaron a Edward de su nube de pensamientos. Miró primero a Bella, estaba hipnotizada con el bebé y sonreía. Era la tierna imagen que acariciaba su corazón. Miró al niño, altercándolo con la carretera. Era delicado, nunca le habían llamado la atención los niños, le agradaban, se llevaban bien con ellos pero éste... Este tenía algo que le pertenecía.

-Anthony…

-¿Qué?

-Tiene cara de Anthony.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si ¿Te agrada?

-Claro- susurró sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Me parece un buen nombre- susurró.

-Por nada…

Edward no dejó de sonreír e imaginar un mundo paralelo. En el que ella fuera solamente de él y ese bebé les perteneciera a ambos. Pero los paralelismos suceden por algo, por algo que los convierte en inalcanzable. Sin embargo, él trataría de ocasionar un quiebre entre la realidad y la fantasía.

_Soñar es gratis_, se burló de si mismo.

Isabella mantenía su cabeza concentrada mientras trataba de pensar e idear un plan. La sola idea de que alguien hubiera casi desechado a su hijo, le parecía inconcebible.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?

Isabella salió de su estupor y no pudo enfrentar su mirada.

-Claro, que mujer no lo desea…

Edward podía amarla sin conocerla, pero tenía un presentimiento. Su reacción habái sido de melancolía mezclada con una posición de defensa. Supo que detrás de esa vaga afirmación, había un pasado que podía explicarlo todo.

Ella se volteó para verlo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Creo que nunca había pensado en eso…

Le agradaba esa conversación suave y desinteresada, librada de peleas y odio. Esto era sencillo y amistoso. Podía sumirse conversaciones como esas de por vida.

Diez minutos más tarde, la ruta parecía eterna y Anthony estaba poniéndose molesto. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y amenazaba con llover.

-Creo que deberíamos detenernos en un supermercado, tiene hambre.

-Claro.

_Como si fuera posible_, pensó.

Se encontraban en medio de la nada, camino a más nada. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraban pero esperaba encontrar un pueblo lo más rápido posible.

Se sentía culpable al depender monetariamente de Edward, pero era el único que poseía la tarjeta de crédito en estos momentos.

-¿Puedes sostenerlo? Voy por lo que necesitamos.

-Claro.

El uso del plural le era absolutamente deleitable. La observó detalladamente mientras se iba con decisión tras dejarle el bebé y se sintió extraño. No sabía por qué pero era una escena a la que no estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera cerca de haberla imaginado.

Distraídamente caminó por el pasillo con Anthony mirándolo todo.

-Así que estamos tú y yo ¿Qué tal Anthony?

El bebé lo observaba con interés. Edward hacía caras y reía tiernamente. Jamás habái sentido ese sentido de pertenencia que genera tener un bebé. Por más que no fuera suyo, era como si lo fuera. Una muchacha que pasaba por allí quedó prendida de aquel gesto.

-Oh, es divino.

-¿Verdad que si? Di hola, Anthony.

-¿Anthony? Le va perfecto.

-Claro, sobretodo si soy yo quien lo eligió.

Isabella tomó el bebé en sus brazos y la muchacha se quedó terriblemente afectada.

-No puedo dejarte al bebé a solas sin que trates de ligar- miró a la que le pareció una niña- Cariño, creo que tu madre se encuentra en el otro pasillo.

Le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la caja. Estaba más que rabiosa. Se negó a admitir que eran los celos los que la carcomían por dentro.

-Señorita, tengo lo que me pidió.

-Gracias- con una sonrisa se fue detrás del encargado.

Mientras el encargado indicaba las formas de pago de la tarjeta, completaba con sus datos y asentía atentamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

-Dame la tarjeta, no tenemos tiempo.

Seguía preguntándose _¿Tiempo para qué?_ Era más que obvio que la tarde ya había pasado y tendrían que quedarse a dormir en un motel más cercano que encontraran.

Bella fue hasta el servicio de pago y le entregó la opción. Apenas notó que el encargado no dejaba de mirarla. Pero no era necesario que lo notara. Edward ya lo había hecho por ella.

-Gracias, fue muy amable.

-De nada, esperamos verla pronto.

-Claro.

Edward tomó la tarjeta que le entregaba y detrás del recibo vio su número grabado. Lo rompió en mil pedazos mientras Bella enarcaba la ceja.

-Tenemos un bebé ¿En qué demonios piensas?

Tomó las bolsas y guió a Isabella hacia la salida mientras la oía parlotear en forma de queja y de su manera descortés.

-Lo único que faltaba…

Gruñó molesto. La lluvia era torrencialmente fuerte. Edward la ayudó a cubrir al bebé y a correr hacia el auto. Guardó las cosas en el asiento trasero y entró. Prendió la calefacción y se obligó a conducir al primer motel que encontrara fuera cual fuera la objeción.

Sería una noche fatídica.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo once. 

Las demostraciones de celos habían sido una muestra clara de que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Isabella se negaba a admitirlo, pero Edward, remaba sin bajar los brazos.

Isabella cubrió el bebé y salieron rápidamente hacia el motel. Era uno simple, casi familiar para su buena suerte. La estructura era de unos cuatro pisos, de color blanco con un cartel en neón verde que resaltaba el nombre en otro idioma.

Se arrimaron con el único bolso de Edward y la comida en mano hacia el mostrador. Una señora de aspecto fingido les sonrió irónicamente. Aquella mujer era hermana del demonio mismo.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

Isabella sintió la necesidad de gritarle cuál era el motivo obvio por el que se encontraban en un hotel. Estaban mojados, necesitaban una cama y alimentar a Anthony que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. Y era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento.

-Dos habitaciones.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero más allá de su ensoñación. Ella tenía razón. No eran nada más que desconocidos y ese bebé no era más que un niño que habían encontrado. No se hacía ilusiones de nada, siempre tan fría.

-Lo único que tengo es una habitación matrimonial, si no la quieren, pueden irse…

La vena cava superior del cuello se le hincó de furia y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle, Edward le tomó la mano que estaba formada en un puño.

-La tomamos.

La señora se distrajo en el ordenador y él se acercó a ella.

-Cálmate, no tenemos donde dormir y cualquier cosa nos viene bien.

Su voz fue fría, dura e insensible. Él también le hubiera gritado por su atrevimiento pero estaba cansado y solo quería una cama bajo su cuerpo. Isabella soltó su agarre y tomó la llave dándole la espalda. Edward pagó la cuenta y la siguió escaleras arriba.

-Genial…

La habitación quedaba en el tercer piso y todo a escaleras. Llegaron exhaustos. Era pequeña y de un monoambiente, poseía una sala central y por detrás podía verse una barra que funcionaba como una improvisada cocina. A un costado la cama doble.

Bella tomó las bolsas que Edward había dejado en un sillón y encendió la cocina para calentar la leche. Se movía de aquí para allá, claramente sabía que debía hacer. Él se acercó, tomó el bebé en sus brazos y ella sonrió a medias en forma de agradecimiento. Se volvió a lo que hacía mientras él la observaba desde el sofá con el niño en brazos.

Cada vez, se convencía más. Era preciosa. Ese mini short ajustaba su trasero y dejaba sus largas piernas a la vistas. Cremosas y torneadas. Fue subiendo, la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la camisa se ajustaba a su figura moldeada y curvada. Sus senos eran de un tamaño a la medida, ni grandes ni pequeños. Perfectos. Se recogió el cabello y desde su punto tenía acceso libre a su cuello. La deseaba y no podía evitarlo.

Miró al pequeño en sus brazos que bostezaba y se removía. Trató de calmarlo pero su insistencia lo puso nervioso. Miró a Bella y ella se acercó despacio. Se agachó a su altura y le sonrió al pequeño. El niño inmediatamente se calmó mientras Edward lo mecía lentamente.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Calmarlo?- sonrió- Él sabe que le daré de comer, por eso me ama.

Edward sonrió y la observó interactuar con el pequeño. Permaneció en silencio, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

Isabella se acercó con el biberón y se miraron. Edward le pasó el bebé y le dejó su lugar. Se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y la miró.

-Es hermoso…

La voz dolida de Bella lo despertó. La ira lo arremetió de repente.

-Te prometo que vamos a encontrar a sus padres.

-Lo sé- susurró.- Pero no estoy convencida de que lo quieran de vuelta.

Susurró para sí misma, aún así, Edward la había oído y estaba seguro de ello también. Se miraron por unos instantes. Anthony terminó el biberón y ella se lo pasó a él.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

Ella rió y lo acomodó sobre su hombro. Apoyó la pequeña cabecita sobre una mantita y le acarició el cabello.

-Con cuidado vas a mecerlo hasta que haga una pequeña erupción. Cuando comience a bostezar, solo dormirá.

-¿A dónde vas tú?

-Voy a ducharme. Siento que voy a congelarme.

Él asintió preocupado. Debería de haber sido más cuidadoso pero ella había superpuesto los cuidados del pequeño por sobre ella misma. La vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño y caminó por la habitación meciendo al niño.

Bella salió despacio, el silencio la había relajado. Nunca se había imaginado en esta situación, su vida familiar se limitaba a enviar regalos y felicitaciones para los cumpleaños pero nada más. Ahora parecía manejar una. Edward que estaba aún desorbitado y Anthony que parecía sacar lo mejor de ella.

Cuando lo había visto a los ojos, esos pequeños ojos, había sentido adoración. Ese bebé le devolvía las esperanzas perdidas. Los recuerdos se borraban y ya no parecían tan dolorosos como lo eran ayer. Esas pequeñas esmeraldas verdes le recordaban a alguien, a Edward. Tan fuerte y luchador como era, de temperamento suave y decidido.

Eso que tanto le molestaba. Que supiera en qué lugar se encontraba y siguiera el camino basándose en lo que quería en ese momento.

Estaba dormido de lado con el pequeño entre sus brazos. El niño se aferraba al brazo protector y era una imagen enternecedora. Encendió la calefacción y en punta de pies caminó hacia la cama. Muy despacio le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta, la misma con la que se cubrió ella.

Edward despertó en un desastre de sábanas, cobijas, piernas y bebé. Abrió sus ojos y tenía el rostro de Bella muy cerca del suyo. Anthony estaba despierto entre ambos cuerpos y sonreía. Se movió y notó que tenía entre sus piernas, las de ella. Volvió a mirar al bebé y le acarició el rostro. El niño tomó su dedo y lo chupeteó. _¿Hambre?,_ pensó. Necesitaba que Bella despertara, él no tenía idea de lo que ella había hecho para prepararla.

Se levantó de la cama protegiendo con almohadas al bebé que lo miraba caminar por la habitación con interés. Bella seguía plácidamente dormida, hermosa.

Hirvió el agua, miró las instrucciones del envase del polvo de leche y lo preparó según decía. Lo metió en el biberón y esperó a que enfriara en un pote de agua fría.

Bella se removió en la cama. Cuando estiró el brazo, el bebé no estaba. Se sentó en la cama y vio a Edward en el sofá frente a ella jugando con Anthony. Lo tenía en sus rodillas y lo hacía reír. La dulce melodía de la risa infantil llenaba alegremente el espacio. Su corazón se ablandó cuando levantó su mirada y la traspasó con fuerza. Hizo el desastre de mantas a un lado y caminó despacio hacia ellos.

-Hola- susurró.

-Hola, dile hola Anthony.

El bebé la miró con interés y ella sonrió. Se acercó a su lado y le acarició el rostro. Edward lo acomodó y se lo dio. Ella instintivamente se sentó en la alfombra donde estaba y lo tomó en sus brazos. Era muy pequeño. Tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y Edward presionó su hombro.

-Estará todo bien, Bella

Ella asintió y bajó su mirada. No podía entender semejante acto de crueldad ante tal símbolo de ternura y delicadeza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de la espléndida Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo doce.

Todo el día lloviendo de manera torrencial.

-No se detendrá nunca…

-Opino lo mismo…

Se carcajeaba sin darle demasiada importancia al clima de afuera mientras jugaba con el bebé en la cama. Isabella estaba histérica de un lado hacia el otro en la habitación. Hasta que ella tuvo que volver a alimentarlo y juntaron dos sillones para que estuviera más a salvo. Esa mullida e improvisada cuna lo dejó felizmente adormecido.

Ella estaba mirándolo, casi sin poder creerlo. Él temeroso pero decidido se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó con fuerza. Era justo lo que necesitaba, pero no se animaba a pedirlo. A veces el orgullo pesaba demasiado.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…- susurró y la envolvió con sus brazos aún más seguro- Solo sé que tuvo la suerte de encontrarte a ti, eres su madre ahora Bella. Si alguien no lo quiso, lo que es cruel y terrible, pero nadie puede quitártelo.

Edward acomodó su cabeza por encima de su pequeño hombro y admiró la delicadeza del bebé. El aroma de su perfume lo envolvió por completo. Era algo enloquecedor.

-No podría soportar que lo alejaran de mí cuando esta dejando huellas profundas en mi corazón.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y la giró entre sus brazos, enfretándola a él. Volvió a abrazarla, sintiendo su dolor y su angustia como propia. No podía soportar que Isabella sufriera, lo que sentía por ella no tenía explicación. Era loco y descabellado, profundo y espontáneo. Pero aún así, simplemente lo sentía. Y siempre había sido fiel a sus sentimientos. No habría de cambiar ahora.

No iba a presionarla, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Conjeturaba que todo aquello que sentía descontroladamente era producto de recuerdos que no valía la pena recordar y un pasado pisado, pero necesitaba saberlo. Por que quería conocerla.

Acarició su cabello y ella lo abrazó. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza se amoldó en su pecho. Se sentía protegida y segura entre el círculo de sus brazos que la envolvían. Bella se dejó llevar. Las lágrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en un sollozo suave y en un profundo dolor en Edward.

Apenas podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, por su corazón y por su cuerpo, solo sabía que estaba siendo demasiado impulsiva. Como nunca lo había sido antes.

Logró calmarla luego de haber derramado lágrimas por unos largos veinte minutos. Él, sin perder la paciencia dejó que aliviara el peso de su alma. Bella e sentó en una silla mientras él se acercaba con un té. Ella le sonrió a duras penas y supo que todo estaba perdido. Sus defensas estaban débiles. Su barrera de indiferencia tenía una grieta tan grande que pronto caería y así, el pasado volvía. Volvía pero dolía menos con Edward allí. Su coraza de valentía y superación sobre memorias que se había esforzado en sepultar para siempre, estaban ahí, a un milímetro de volverse añicos.

-Me casé hace seis años, era joven, ingenua y creía que lo hacía por amor. Jacob, mi ex esposo era casi diez años mayor, quería sentar cabeza y formar una familia. Fue de maravillas al principio. Pero todo empeoró cuando supe que no podía tener hijos. Fue un desastre. Me centré en la empresa, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. Mi dolor era tan profundo y él era tan indiferente que busqué refugio en el trabajo, ni siquiera mi familia. Sentía que no podían entederme. Preferí el aislamiento a verles en la cara la lástima que sentían por mí.

Hizo una pausa, recordando con dolor viejas épocas. Edward seguía allí, inmutable. Frente a ella mientras le sostenía la mano con fuerza. Bella retomó fuerzas y continuó hablando.

-Jacob me aborrecía y dos años después supe que me engañaba. Íba a dejarme por una niña que llevaba tres meses de embarazo, pero esa noche discutíamos mientras él conducía. El accidente fue terrible y murió. Apenas salí ilesa. Luego de eso mi empresa fue en crecimiento. No había día que no pasara por lo menos dieciocho horas trabajando. Rosalie me sacó de la depresión, le debo demasiado como para negarme a sus caprichos a veces… No puedo entender cómo alguien es capaz de deshacerse de su hijo cuando…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Edward se acercó para tomarla en sus brazos. Toda su alma se iba en esa profunda confesión. Angustia retenida y reprimida se dejaba ir por esa paz inspirada por él. Se sentía liberada.

-Me siento inútil, cuando la función para la que fuiste creada no puede darse. Es decepcionante…

-Anthony tiene la suerte de haberte encontrado. Piensa en la segunda oportunidad que tuviste. Serás una gran madre, Bella. Cuidarás bien de él, lo he visto. Confío en ti. Confía en ti. Nadie va a quitártelo, vamos a luchar por él.

-Prométemelo, que no permitirás que me lo saquen.

-Lo prometo.

La tomó por la cintura y la levantó de la silla. La sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y ella escondió su rostro lloroso en su cuello.

Permanecieron un buen tiempo en ese estado de conexión. Edward sentía que enlazaban sus vidas, le hacía promesas sin palabras y no quería alejarla de él. Notó que su cuerpo se ablandaba, se había dormido.

Se levantó despacio y la dejó sobre la cama, era ligera y fácil de manipular. Dormía profundamente. Cuando quiso soltarla ella se aferró a él. Sonrió y se recostó abrazándola. Miró por la ventana, la lluvia no había parado ni un minuto. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

Tal vez no había nada en palabras ni situaciones con un rótulo. Pero para él, aquella confesión significaba que Bella confiaba en él. Por lo menos lo suficiente como para haberle abierto su corazón y develado una parte de su historia. Cada vez contaba con más detalles sobre su vida, y cada vez se aferraba más a ella. Ahora, difícil sería dejarla ir.

Despertaron por el suave llanto de Anthony. Bella se levantó enrojecida y acalorada. Edward la abrazaba y sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Se recostó de espaldas con el bebé en sus brazos. Edward se colocó de lado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos lo decían todo, las palabras sobraban.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo trece.

-¿Por qué Anthony?

Isabella sonrió negó con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama.

-No lo sé, tiene cara de Anthony ¿No crees?

-No.

Empequeñeció sus ojos y ella rió.

-Voy a saberlo, algún día.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas…

Nunca había visto nada más perfecto, una imagen que lo fascinara desde la primera impresión, como ella. Edward la vio pasearse con por toda habitación con el bebé en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo. Lo cargaba como una mujer que ha sido preparada durante toda su vida para tal tarea. Lo volvía loco. Estaba usando solamente su camisa, que apenas le cubría los muslos y llevaba los dos primeros botones desprendidos. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño desordenado que la convertía en la madre más hermosa del mundo.

Entonces mientras ella delicadamente ponía el agua a hervir y se movía desenvueltamente entre los escasos utensilios de cocina, lo supo.

Bella tomó el biberón y se derramó unas gotas en al mano para calcular la temperatura. Sabía que estaba perfectamente y sonrió mientras se lo colocaba a Anthony en su boca. El pequeño se aferraba al recipiente como si de ello dependiera su vida. Y en realidad, de ella dependía. Ese pequeño saco de huesos indefensos no era nada más que un ser desprotegido que se cruzó en su camino para lograr una misión. Bella siempre había deseado tener una familia. Por más que esto que tenía ahora, fuera una falsa simulación de familia, estaba dispuesta a aprovecharla.

-Quiero esto…

-¿Qué cosa?

Bella frunció el ceño y se giró para verlo.

-Esto Bella…

Señaló con sus manos a ellos tres. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle más sobre el asunto algo llamó su atención.

Había dejado de llover.

Una desilusión caía frente a ella, así como ganaba una nueva esperanza.

-¡Edward, ha dejado de llover!

Edward se apresuró a levantarse y asomarse por la venta.

-Vendito sea, larguémonos de aquí Bella.

Edward tomó al bebé mientras ella acomodaba sus pertenencias apresuradamente en el bolso y se colocaba el abrigo. Tomó una manta y envolvió a Anthony. Edward la ayudó a salir de la habitación dejando atrás lo que ambos habían surcado como destino.

-Creo que tengo las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Bella subió al auto mientras esperaba que Edward pagara la cuenta.

Inconcientemente, se permitió pensar. Nunca dejaba que su abstracción tomara el control de su mente y lo que debía pasar por allí. Pero esta vez, solo la dejó fluir.

Edward había hecho más de lo que ella estaría dispuesta a esperar de cualquier hombre. Según ella la especie masculina era símbolo de extremo machismo, inseguridad y separación del núcleo familiar hasta que les tocaba despertar mediante una experiencia traumática. Pero Edward, parecía ser diferente. Había estado allí para ella cuando lo había necesitado. No se había negado a otorgarle lo que podía ofrecerle mientras se encontrara con él. Jamás había sido tacaño ni egoísta. Siempre se había mostrado sincero y honesto. La había ayudado en lo que había podido y había estado dispuesto a aprender. La había protegido y le había ofrecido seguridad, sin pensarlo dos veces. Su pirámide de valores era admirable y su moral era intachable. No le había impuesto lo que debía hacer, sino, simplemente la dejaba ser y hacer. La había aceptado tal cual era. Algo que solía ser difícil y cuando pasaba, ella era realmente considerada.

Ahora, lo difícil era tomarlo en cuenta.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo bueno y toda esa aura de perfección que lo rodeaba, no se dejaba engañar y seguía manteniendo el que "parecía" ser diferente.

-¿En qué piensas?

Edward llevaba más de quince minutos observándola. Estaba callada y distraída. Algo que no daba en la tecla de su personalidad enérgica. Bella negó con la cabeza volviendo a la normalidad y se encogió de hombros. No estaba segura de si contestarle que estaba agotada, o más bien, agobiada. Sabía que cosas difíciles se le venían encima y tenía que estar preparada. Como siempre lo había estado par todo en su vida. Millones de asuntos giraban alrededor de dos variables. El bebé y Edward.

-Nada, solo que… estamos regresando a casa.

_"A casa"_ le retumbó como un lento eco en su cavidad craneal. Edward asintió sin tener palabras con las que responderle, el solo hecho de volver a al realidad le daba náuseas. Simplemente, deseaba que las cosas fueran algo más diferente o que se hubieran dado de otra manera.

Edward tomó la avenida principal y Bella tuvo un extraño _dejavu_.

-Creo que deberíamos detenernos.

Esa seguridad de haber pasado por ese lugar tiempo atrás y de que algo malo estaba por pasar era un tanto confuso. Comenzó a marearse, la cabeza parecía bombearle con fuerza y Anthony, demasiado perceptivo para con ella, se removía inquieto entre sus brazos.

-No, estamos…

-Hazlo.

Su voz sonaba aterrorizada. El palpitar de su corazón era iba a tal velocidad que podía oírlo en sus oídos. El bebé había despertado de su sueño profundo para alterarse y Edward no quería dar el brazo a torcer. Estaba cansado y solo deseaba pisar el acelerador para llegar más rápido.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, tienes que detenerte.

-No puedo hacerlo, estamos a mitad del camino, el mal clima viene persiguiéndonos y…

Las enormes luces los cegaron.

-¡Edward, cuidado!

La reacción fue instantánea.

Edward maniobró con el volante y dirigió el coche hacia la banquina. A centímetros de un precipicio, estrellándose contra la vaya de metal. El camión patinó mientras venía por el carril de en frente y trató de estabilizarse, pero sin suerte, se estrelló contra una fila de autos que avanzaban a gran velocidad, algo no tan fuera de lo común en una curva demasiado cerrada en ruta de doble carril. La primera colisión destrozó el coche y al conductor que venía en él.

En el choque, la bolsa de aire dio de lleno en la cara de Edward. Mientras que la del copiloto había fallado.

Bella había dado con la cabeza en el vidrio de la derecha haciéndolo añicos. Alcanzó a cubrir el pequeño cuerpo para evitar que los cristales cayeran sobre sus ojos y comenzó a sentir el líquido caliente que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se aferró al pequeño y rogó para no le sucediera nada.

Sus pulsaciones bajaron instantáneamente, comenzó a verlo todo de negro y se sumió en un limbo.

En la sacudida, Edward había rebotado con la bolsa de aire y su cabeza había impactado con el apoya cabezas del asiento.

Desorientado podía oír gritos desesperados, el dolor de cabeza lo mareaba y sentía náuseas. No podía enfocarse y no sentía sus extremidades.

Unos profundos golpes lo sobresaltaron, se sentía atontado. Enfocó su vista y giró a su izquierda, donde los golpes provenían. Borrosamente identificó a un hombre queriendo abrir su puerta pero no podía. Estaba atascada.

La cabeza comenzó a pesarle junto a los párpados y se dejó llevar por el impulso similar al sueño. Cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo se desvaneció.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de la genial Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo catorce.

El Oficial Jenkins había llegado con retardo a la escena del incidente. Solía frecuentar estos hechos, estaba acostumbrado y siempre era doloroso tener que afrontar con frialdad las muertes ocasionadas por el exceso de velocidad, por el consumo de alcohol o por sea cual sea lo que provocara los accidentes.

Pero mientras manejaba a toda velocidad con un equipo de ambulancia, un patrullero de policías y otro de control de tránsito había diferenciado fácilmente la situación. Cuando fue informado oficialmente sobre lo que había sucedido se había admirado de su capacidad para identificar los casos. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, lamentablemente. Detestaba los casos de negligencia.

El conductor del furgón estaba demasiado cansado tras veintitrés horas de viaje y se había adormecido en la recta antes de llegar a la curva, cuando despertó instintivamente maniobró para estabilizar semejante masa metálica pero no logró hacerlo. En al mayoría de los casos, nunca podían hacerlo.

Las consecuencias eran devastadoras.

Tenía cuatro muertos, diez heridos y más de seis autos destrozados. Había sido duro lidiar con aquello. Si bien, habían tenido situaciones peores. Agradecía que no hubiera habido niños, solo uno y se mantuvo a salvo.

Pero las condiciones de sus padres eran críticas.

El padre, identificado como Edward Anthony Cullen, había sufrido un traumatismo de cráneo leve. En la terrible sacudida, era quién había logrado sacarla barata. Había sido transferido al hospital como urgencia inmediata junto a su esposa. La mujer, no identificada hasta el momento, era quién había salido mayormente perjudicada.

Había recibido un golpe directo en la parte superior derecha de la cabeza provocando un TCE, un trauma cráneo encefálico, y una luxación de rodilla derecha. El cuadro había sido de los más complicados de manejar. Ella fue retirada tras haber maniobrado durante tres horas para quitarla con cuidado. La manipulación de la seguridad vital en esos casos era esencial, pero no siempre estaba en poder de las manos de los especialistas, sino del mismísimo Dios.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar, fue quejarse. Le dolía la cabeza, estaba mareado y sentía que no podría abrir los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, así mismo como sus ojos. Tardó unos diez minutos en recobrar plena capacidad de movimiento, así fue como descubrió que no tenía esa plenitud. Abrió los ojos y la luz solar le dio en los ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos.

Parpadeó para acostumbrarse y volvió a centrarse en su cuerpo. Movió las manos, podía sentir uno de sus brazos bajo las agujas y cables que lo rodeaban por completo. Intentó mover las piernas y solo consiguió hacerlo con una. Se levantó de prisa y se mareó. Volvió a caer sobre las almohadas y el potente dolor de cabeza lo hizo gemir.

Mientras trataba de apartar el dolor recordó vagamente lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Bella!

Logró murmurar con voz ronca. Le raspó la garganta y volvió a sentir dolor. Pero era lo que menos le importaba. Estaba en un hospital, solo, recordando lo que había pasado y sin poder moverse completamente. Los ruidos de las máquinas comenzaron a aturdirlo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y dos personas vestidas de blanco ingresaron a socorrerlo.

-Señor Cullen, necesito que se calme.

Una doctora de aspecto juvenil le habló con voz suave y firme. Edward no podía escucharle ni hacerle caso, tenía que encontrar a Bella.

-¿Dónde está…?

La voz le salía pastosa y le dolía horrores. Intentó levantarse y la mano firme de la doctora lo volvió a su lugar.

-Si se calma, le prometo decirle. Por favor, necesito que se tranquilice.

-¿¡Dónde está!?

Gritó y el enfermero se acercó tras la doctora.

-Su esposa está bien, señor. Solo necesitamos que se calme y así podremos analizar su situación…

Edward se relajó sobre las almohadas, Bella estaba bien. ¿Pero por qué no estaba con ella entonces? La doctora tomó una linterna y alumbró sus ojos por unos segundos. La cabeza le latió y la luces lo cegaron. Era demasiado insoportable.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien.

-¿Le duele algo?

-La cabeza y la garganta.

-¿Recuerda lo que pasó?

-Si… un accidente.

-¿Recuerda con quién iba?

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-¿El nombre de su esposa es Bella?

-¡¿Cómo está Anthony?!

Los ensordecedores ruidos de las máquinas comenzaron a alterarse nuevamente. Los que estaban conectados a su corazón estaban mostrando que sus pulsaciones aumentaban sin discreción. La doctora le hizo una seña y el enfermero inyectó por vía intravenosa un sedante para adormecerlo.

Aún estaba demasiado vulnerable como para conocer la verdad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo quince.

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos esperando a que despertara. Según los doctores estaba cerca de hacerlo. Cuando había comenzado con quejidos y leves movimientos se había puesto tan contenta de ver a su hijo moverse que deseó poder despertarlo ella misma para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La ansiedad iba a terminar con ella.

Le habían informado que sus consecuencias habían sido nefastas al lado de su esposa.

Aún deseaba saber la verdad detrás de esa oración. Su hijo no estaba casado y mucho menos, tenía un hijo. Aún así había llegado al hospital con una mujer y un bebé. Esme, como familiar directo que había acudido a verlo, había podido ver a Anthony, el pequeño bebé que descansaba en maternidad. Agradeció que al menos él estuviera sano y salvo. Los doctores habían dado el visto bueno sobre él.

Pero tenía demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Edward lentamente abrió los ojos y parpadeó para que la luz no dañara sus ojos. Sentía que el cuerpo le dolía menos y sentía cada parte de él. La cabeza no le pesaba toneladas y no le costaba pensar.

-Hijo…

Susurró dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mano en la que había estado conectada la aguja. Hacía unas horas habían dado tarjeta verde para sacarla ya que estaba en buenas condiciones y solo necesitaban que despertara, lo cual hizo en cuestión de horas.

-Madre…

La voz ronca sobresaltó a su madre. Le acercó el agua y lo ayudó a beber despacio. Edward volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a su madre. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ella haciendo ahí.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

-Bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se moría de ganas de preguntar por Bella y por el bebé, le habían dicho que se encontraban bien, pero no podía creerlo hasta verlo. Necesitaba verla.

-Los doctores me llamaron tras identificarte. Tienes un historial médico con mi número, tu padre está viniendo hacia aquí. Se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y aún no podemos localizar a Emmet.

Asintió lentamente.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

Esme Cullen supo que en algún momento preguntaría por ella. Pero tenía severas indicaciones de no decir nada al respecto. Su situación no era de las más favorables.

-En otra habitación, cariño. Lo bueno es que estás a salvo…

-¿Dónde está, madre?

Su madre nunca había podido decir una mentira y estaba seguro de que aquello era una mentira. No podía recordar nada luego del accidente, no de haberla visto, solo de haber oído el cristal romperse y…

-¿Dónde está? Necesito verla…

Intentó levantarse de la cama y su madre trató de retenerlo. Presionó le botón de emergencias mientras luchaba por mantener a Edward en la cama. Dos enfermeros entraron sin vacilación y lo retuvieron.

-¡Necesito verla! ¡Quiero verla! ¿Dónde está?

-¡Edward, cálmate, por favor!

-¡Dime qué pasó con ella!

Luchaba sin fuerzas contra dos fuertes enfermeros que hacían un vago intento de inyectarle en el brazo un sedante.

-¡Cálmate y te dejarán ir a verla!

Edward dejó de luchar y le enfermero retrocedió la aguja. Era solo cuestión de persuasión. Esme pensó que luego de haberlo visto de esa forma, como jamás lo había hecho, debía decirle la verdad. Edward podía leerlo en su rostro, algo pasaba y no querían decírselo. Estaba claro que la muchacha y su hijo le importaban.

-¿Qué pasó?

Susurró con voz ronca, su madre se acercó a la cama, escoltada por los enfermeros.

-Edward… ella no está bien.

Todo su mundo caía en picada tras esa afirmación. Tenía la pregunta en la lengua pero no se atrevía a hacerla. Al menos, estaba viva. Dejó caer su espalda sobre las almohadas, sintiéndose pesado.

-El golpe fue inflexible con su cabeza. El cráneo sufrió una fractura ósea, se agrietó y provocó un trauma craneoencefálico. Las lesiones fueron instantáneas e imposibles de prevenir, afectaron al encéfalo. Su cuerpo está vivo, pero no ha despertado, lo que pone en estado crítico si… vivirá.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, no podía creerlo.

-¿Dónde está?

La médica de la noche anterior irrumpió en la habitación y comenzó a hablar. Su compañero le había llamado por que su paciente sabía la verdad. A veces había que decírselos al despertar para evitar consecuencias futuras.

-En terapia intensiva. Fue inducida a un coma farmacológico, su cerebro está inflamado y necesita tiempo. Señor Cullen, necesitamos sus datos y los de su esposa.

Asintió sin prestarle atención.

-¿Señor Cullen?

La doctora volvió a insistir.

-Necesito verla.

Esme y la doctora cruzaron miradas. Era obvio que no podían negárselo. Por lo menos, no a él.

-John, trae la silla de ruedas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de la genial Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo dieciséis**. **

Llevaba veinte minutos frente al cuerpo yaciente. Los ojos le picaban, se sentía culpable y no podía soltar su mano. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus labios estaban resecos.

El frágil cuerpo de Bella estaba repleto de cables a máquinas que se ocupaban de mantenerla respirando y funcionando. Tenía la cabeza vendada y los hombros al descubierto. El derecho totalmente dañado superficialmente por los vidrios del cristal. Su pierna estaba al descubierto, desde medio muslo hasta antes del tobillo llevaba un enyesado pesado. Su rodilla había sido presionada por la puerta luego del impacto y se había dislocado. Era lo más leve en comparación con su cabeza.

_Debería haberme detenido cuando ella lo dijo. _

No podía dejar de echarse la culpa.

Escuchó la puerta entreabrirse y no se molestó en girarse.

-Señor Cullen, el bebé ha despertado.

Se giró y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la sala de neonatología.

Rápidamente fue transportado hacia el lugar. Esme iba detrás de él sin poder contactar a su marido que se encontraba en pleno viaje. Necesitaba un punto de apoyo, ya que Edward era demasiado inestable en este momento.

Lo dejaron frente a la vitrina donde se encontraban montones de bebés. Pero fácilmente su vista rebuscó entre los pequeños rostros y lo encontró. Sollozaba a todo pulmón y se removía inquietamente.

El niño desde que había despertado no había parado de llorar. Fácilmente lo habían atribuido a que sus padres estaban en terapia intensiva y los bebés solían ser muy perceptivos por cuestión de mera supervivencia. Sobre todo con el núcleo maternal.

La encargada lo tomó entre sus brazos. Edward se puso de pie haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se acercó despacio. Estiró los brazos y lo tomó.

-Ey Anthony, soy yo… estará todo bien ahora.

Susurró acariciando su rostro mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos. El pequeño pudo sentir el calor familiar y la voz que reconocía. Fue dejando de llorar hasta que lo reconoció.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward.

-No habíamos podido tranquilizarlo, suerte que está usted bien señor.

Le habló una dulce mujer encargada de los pequeñuelos, pero él apenas pudo escucharla. Solo agradecía que Anthony estuviera bien. Bella hubiera sabido que contestar en ese momento.

Esme se había quedado sin palabras. El cuadro era tremendamente enternecedor. Su único hijo le ofrecía una figura paternal que no se hubiera imaginado por ahora. Pero allí estaba. Meciendo al pequeño entre sus brazos como si lo conociera desde su nacimiento y susurrándole para tranquilizarlo como si supiera que era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba.

Exhausto se dejó caer despacio en la silla de ruedas. Llevaba al niño dormido entre sus brazos mientras lo dirigían al cuarto.

Le habían preparado una cuna alta para que pudiera dejar a un lado de la cama solo por esta noche. En la mañana le darían el alta. Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó con el pequeño dormido entre sus brazos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su madre. La borde del llanto de emoción.

-Ven, voy a presentarte a tu nieto.

Solo eso necesitó para dejar escapar un sollozo. Se acercó toda temblorosa y se sentó a su lado enfrentándolo para poder ver al pequeño.

-Se llama Anthony, aún no tiene mi apellido pero lo tendrá. No es nuestro hijo pero lo será…

Procedió a contarle la historia mientras le dejaba cargar al pequeño.

-Suena terrible…

-Lo es. Bella había estado a punto de colapsar, ella no puede tener hijos y frente a esta situación fue muy vulnerable pero logramos salir adelante.

-Edward, esto es una situación complicada.

-Lo sé, madre. Necesito a Emmet en esto.

-No es su campo el tribunal familiar.

-Pero confío en él. Madre, no puedo dejar que nos saquen a este bebé ¿Me entiendes? Es todo para ella y ahora... para mí también. Es todo lo que me queda de ella.

Claro que podía entenderlo. Conocía ese instinto de progenitor.

-Vamos a apoyarte en esto, hijo.

-¡Edward!

Levantó la vista para ver entrar sin aliento a Carlisle Cullen. Su padre.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Esme! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Está todo en orden, Carlisle, por favor… haz silencio.

Se acercó despacio y enarcó una ceja.

-¿De qué se trata esto?

-Papá, te presento a Anthony.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo diecisiete.

Yacía inerte a vistas de los demás.

Estaba sumida en una nebulosa de algo que no la mantenía segura. Dudaba de qué debía hacer o de cómo hacerlo.

Había estado devanándose los sesos acerca de qué había pasado, hasta que lo había recordado vagamente.

El accidente había sido demasiado rápido. Pero lo había sabido, simplemente por que ya lo había vivido. Exactamente tres años atrás Jacob había optado estúpidamente por conducir luego de haber bebido demasiado alcohol. Eran las peores épocas de su matrimonio. Así como fueron las últimas.

Mientras conducía, mantenían una acalorada pelea. Jacob no quería bajar la velocidad o detenerse. Un auto descarrilado venía frente a ellos en dirección opuesta y la velocidad de Jacob no le había podido permitir esquivarlo. La colisión casi los mata a ambos. Él murió al instante. Bella fue quién salió ilesa con algunas lastimaduras superficiales, pero nada grave.

Pero parecía que la historia no iba a repetirse otra vez.

Por lo menos esperaba que no fuera de esa manera. Solo recordaba el impacto de su cabeza con el vidrio y cuando se abalanzaba sobre le pequeño bebé para protegerlo. No podía permitir que nada le sucediera. A Edward tampoco, pero ahora que se detenía a analizarlo y recordaba haber oído la bolsa de aire al inflarse. Pero no estaba segura.

Edward… ¿Qué había sido de él? ¡Necesitaba saberlo! Así como de Anthony.

El pequeño bebé que en tan pocos días ya significaba tanto para ella. Era el pequeño que no había podido tener, pero aún así, era lo que más la unía a Edward.

Sabía que había sido injusta al tratar de apartarlo anteriormente. Quienquiera que pudiera opinar al respecto, podría decir que no dejaba que nadie entrara en su vida. Y tendría razón, pero así lo había prometido.

Se había prometido a sí misma nunca dejar que el amor la dejara enceguecida nuevamente. No era temor a volver a amar, era temor a tener que reparar los daños luego.

Pero por más que su mente le dejara en claro a su corazón que nada sucedía. Éste sabía la verdad. Por que mientras más activa estaba la inteligencia en ponerle trabas a la situación, el corazón no dejaba de reclamarle por lo que realmente pasaba por él.

Finalmente, había terminado por conocer a Edward. A no dudar de él, a ver su perseverancia y aunque no le dijese nada, más que dejarle indirectamente en claro que estaba interesado en ella. Bella no podía negar que prefería los actos que las palabras. Y lo que él había hecho, era hacerle ver cuánto valía la pena quererlo.

O amarlo, como era el caso correcto.

Por que no había dejado de pensar en lo que había descubierto, o en lo que admitía luego de haberlo negado. Se había enamorado de Edward. Lo aceptó cuando decidió ponerle al bebé su segundo nombre. Recordaba haberlo leído en el archivo que aún conservaba en su oficina.

Con respecto a eso, hablando de temas laborales, antes de saber que se trataba de él. Antes de haber conectado rostro con nombre, ya había aceptado darles lo que pedían. Era un trato justo y equilibrado. Sabía que podían salir adelante con ese trato, solo que lo había dejado en espera para hacerlo sufrir. Ahora se arrepentía y consideraba eso algo egoísta.

Edward era simplemente lo que hubiera deseado desde un principio. Solo que las cosas de la vida jamás se dan como uno quiere, las cosas buenas se hacen de esperar y llegan cuando menos te las esperas.

_-Bella…_

No estaba segura de si estaba alucinando o si oía realmente su voz.

_-…Bella, por favor despierta…_

Era lejana y confusa, ella estaba demasiado lejos de él en ese momento. Tal vez ella estuviera yéndose, pero su voz la traía de regreso.

_-…no se que haría sin ti, no quiero que te vayas. Por favor, Anthony te necesita…_

La mención del nombre del bebé la puso alerta. ¡Estaba bien, había podido hacerlo! Trató de reaccionar pero no podía conectar su cuerpo con lo que el cerebro dictaba. Pero difícilmente podía hablar de su cerebro, esa parte retrógrada que se negaba a reaccionar.

_-… y yo, no quiero perderte. Vuelve con nosotros…_

La voz rasposa de Edward estaba cada vez más cerca, podía oírla con claridad ahora. Pero seguía detonando ese dolor, esa pizca de culpa que le retorcía hasta la más mínima célula del cuerpo. El cual parecía no querer cooperar con ella. Necesitaba despertar en ese momento.

_-…Bella, mi amor, por favor…_

Las máquinas que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo comenzaron a zumbar. El ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado. Edward se desesperó. Había estado una semana completa tratando de hacer reaccionar a Bella. La habían sacado del coma farmacológico pero instantáneamente había caído en uno natural. Señal de que su cerebro seguía dañado.

Los médicos temían por las consecuencias.

Edward presionó el botón de emergencia con desesperación.

-Bella, estoy aquí ¿Puedes oírme? Yo se que puedes hacerlo, cariño. Vamos, estamos aquí esperándote. Abre los ojos y regresa con nosotros.

Dos médicos corrieron hacia las máquinas y un tercero se acercó a él.

-Necesito que salga.

-No, pero…

-Señor, llamaré a seguridad. Esta es una situación delicada.

Asintió y salió sin querer hacerlo. Desesperado tomó asiento en las sillas frente a la habitación. Cinco minutos después comenzó a recorrer el pasillo de ida y vuelta.

Solo quería que Bella despertara.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo dieciocho.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Igual que los días anteriores, pero que su cuerpo haya reaccionado de una manera diferente, es buena señal.

-¿Qué puede significar?

El doctor lo meditó un segundo.

-De cero a cien. Hay muchas maneras en las que puede responder a los impulsos emocionales o motores. No puedo darle esperanzas, solo paciencia.

Asintió mientras veía a los otros doctores salir cabizbajos de la habitación. La profesionalidad en esos momentos se iba al garete. La esperanza de ver un paciente despertar era satisfactoria, cuando no ocurría, era entristecedor.

Volvió a sentarse frente a la habitación. En ella había un cristal cubierto por una cortina blanca y pulcra. Sintió un escalofrío.

_Y pensar que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle que la amo._

-¿Edward?

Se giró despacio y se encontró con Rosalie.

Ella había corrido hacia el hospital cuando se había enterado. Maldecía el momento en el que se había alejado de su hermana, pero ya nada podía hacer. Ahora tenía a un posible cuñado y un sobrino. Lo tomaría hasta que ella despertara. Por que ya no sabía a qué dios implorarle para que Bella abriera los ojos.

Se turnaban con Edward para cuidarla y era su turno ahora. Él debía regresar a casa con Anthony.

-Esme está con él ahora, Emmet ha preparado lo que le pediste.

Asintió y se levantó.

-Gracias Rosalie.

Comenzó a irse despacio, a paso lento.

-¡Edward!

Se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su cuñada. La rubia lucía espectacular, como siempre pero el brillo en sus ojos estaba apagado.

-No te culpes.

Asintió y descendió las escaleras rápidamente. Mientras más rápido llegara a casa podría estar más tiempo con el pequeño.

Condujo con cuidado, pero cada vez que se subía al auto no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordarlo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo sería suficiente para olvidarlo.

Tal vez cuando tuviera a Bella a su lado de nuevo.

-Hijo…

-¿Dónde está?

Esme tragó en seco ante la rudeza de su hijo. Pero señaló la habitación del piso superior con su índice y lo vio girar con velocidad hacia allí. Sabía que estaba sumido en una profunda tristeza que no podía manejar, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacer para ayudarlo a superarla.

Dos en dos subió los escalones que lo dirigían a la habitación que habían acomodado para el bebé. Claramente, Rosalie y Alice se habían encargado de ello. Apenas conocía al hermano de Bella y su novia. Creía haberlo cruzado casualmente, pero no de que los hubieran presentado formalmente. Últimamente se había apartado de la familia. Todos, excepto Anthony.

Se acercó despacio a la cuna en la que se entretenía con los pequeños animalitos que giraban sobre su cabeza. Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa y lo tomó en sus brazos. El pequeño lo reconoció de inmediato. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabecita.

Era tan pequeño, tan frágil y necesitaba tanto a Bella. Como él.

-Lo siento…

Le susurró mientras besaba su frente.

-Te prometo que la traeré de vuelta.

La culpa seguía siendo una carga para él. Era una promesa vaga, casi sin sentido. Pero tenía la firme idea de que no podían quitarle lo que más amaba en esa vida. Por que el dolor se volvía demasiado real al pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella, podría no volver nunca más. Suaves golpes lo hicieron voltearse y encontró a Emmet detrás de la puerta.

-Necesito hablar con tigo.

-Dime.

Emmet, profesionalmente metido en su papel se mantuvo serio y cerró la puerta. Dándole al espacio infantil en el que se encontraban, un aire de responsabilidades.

-Edward, no puedo seguir con esto.

Se quedó de piedra al oírlo. Emmet había estado trabajando desde hacía tres días con la búsqueda del origen del bebé y los servicios sociales no estaban cooperando. Le exigían que el bebé debiera estar en un núcleo familiar compuesto de dos padres unidos bajo la sagrada unión de la iglesia y por el Estado. Si estos requisitos no se cumplían, le era imposible adoptar a Anthony.

Necesitaba a Bella más que nunca.

Jamás se perdonaría si le arrebataban de las manos el único lazo que lo ataba a Bella. Ella podría despertar o no, pero perder al bebé sería perder parte de ella así como de sí mismo.

-No estoy capacitado, los abogados a los que me enfrento son demasiado poderosos en su campo. No puedo hacer nada que no sepa.

Se excusó con dolor. Quería más que nada ayudar a su primo, eran como hermanos. Pero sinceramente, no podía hacerlo.

-Te he conseguido un representante. Confío en ella, es una muy buena abogada y sabe de qué va la situación…

Emmet dejó la oración sin terminar cuando Edward levantó la vista.

-Pero necesitamos a Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de la genial Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo diecinueve.

Estaba desesperado.

Pro primera vez en su vida, su camino era incierto, sinuoso y tenía miedo.

_-Te necesito…_

Susurró casi sollozando mientras acariciaba la suave piel del dorso de su mano. Su piel comenzaba a verse cada vez más translúcida. Entrelazó sus dedos con sus apáticos dedos de Bella.

_-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Estoy perdido. _

Llevaba dos días sin haber recibido nada por su parte. Ni un movimiento, ni una señal electromagnética, nada… Estaba fuera de control, todo lo estaba. La situación era de lo más insoportable.

_-Lamento lo que te hice, Bella. Sabes que jamás me perdonaré por esto. _

No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Veía al pequeño bebé y no podía enfrentar su rostro. Ese pequeño rostro sonrosado que sonreía cuando él aparecía luego de trabajar por la mañana y de visitar a Bella toda la tarde.

_-Debería ser yo el que debiera estar ahí. Te arrebaté de los brazos de Anthony, lo siento. Pero regresa por él, él te necesita más que yo. _

Se estaba sumiendo en una profunda tristeza. Una lágrima solitaria se resbaló por su mejilla.

_-Lo siento…_

Dejó caer su cabeza y un sollozo le oprimió el pecho. Ni siquiera podía controlar lo que sentía. ¿Cómo manejar el dolor de no tenerla?

Podía sentir cada palabra salir de su boca. Podía… casi sentirlo sobre su cuerpo.

Todas sus fuerzas se fueron en un solo movimiento. Edward levantó la cabeza. Bella acababa de presionarle la mano levemente. Casi no podía creerlo.

-Por favor, Bella… hazlo de nuevo. Demuéstrame que estás puedes oírme.

Y cuando creía que iba desvanecerse por completo, la voz de Edward le daba voluntad para poder intentarlo nuevamente.

Un suave movimiento de presión sobre su mano le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Amor, se que puedes oírme. Estoy aquí, siempre lo he estado. Por favor, abre los ojos, tal cual presionaste mi mano.

Edward acarició su brazo. Una corriente eléctrica despertó un extraño hormigueo en su piel. Podía sentirlo, pero sus reacciones eran lentas. Demasiado lentas para su gusto. Solo quería que Edward se quedara allí hasta que lograra moverse, pero por más que lo intentara con desesperación, no podía hacerlo.

-Bella, tranquila, se que puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti, no iré de aquí hasta que puedas despertar. Bella…

Los párpados le temblaron en un leve intento de despertarse. Sus manos volvieron a cerrarse en torno a los suyos pero esta vez, se quedó allí, el movimiento no cedió. Sonrió y presionó suavemente también.

-Puedes hacerlo, se que puedes, Bella. Despierta de una vez bella durmiente…

Se acercó y besó sus labios con lentitud. Acarició su mejilla sin soltarle la mano.

-Dormilona, estoy esperándote de este lado…

Susurró con burla. Su cuerpo se sentía como ese intervalo entre que sales del sueño y entras en la fase despierta. Pero aún estaba en medio. Su cuerpo seguía adormecido, pero podía sentir cada rose de su piel con la de Edward.

Los parpados le temblaron. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por despertar. Su cuerpo actuaba pasmosamente y en su mayoría, estaba entumecido.

Edward cerró los ojos y soltó el aire, la actividad en Bella parecía haber acabado por hoy.

-Edw…rd…

Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Bella comenzó a removerse lentamente mientras sus ojos luchaban por abrirse.

-Bella, mi amor, estoy aquí.

Intranquilo acarició su rostro suave.

-Edw… rd…

El susurro ronco era casi imperceptible. Pero a leguas, estaba llamándolo. La máquina que estaba conectada a su corazón marcó el ritmo cardíaco ascendente.

-Bella, tranquila. Puedes hacerlo, tranquila…

Susurró tranquilizador y su corazón desbocado comenzó a calmarse. Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y los abrió despacio. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz de la tarde.

-Bella…

Edward rió con alegría y presionó el botón de emergencia con insistencia.

Bella había despertado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo veinte.

-Necesitamos que salga.

-No puede pedirme eso…

-No estaba permitida su entrada y...

-¡Me necesita!

-Salga ahora mismo si no quiere que llame a seguridad.

-No tiene sentido…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y la doctora de cabecera que había echo el seguimiento del caso de Bella estaba con el ceño fruncido en el umbral.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¡Es terapia intensiva!

Siseó sin levantar la voz. Todos detuvieron su actividad. Se acercó a Bella con paso decidido. Se sentó frente a ella y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Hola cariño, suerte que despiertas. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros de nuevo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Susurraba suavemente mientras controlaba su pulso y las pupilas de sus ojos. Bella tartamudeó y un sonido extraño salió de sus labios.

-Tranquila, cariño. Puede suceder luego de haber mantenido dormidas las cuerdas bocales. A lo que yo diga, responderás parpadeando dos veces si es un sí y una vez si es un no. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Bella parpadeó dos veces rápidamente y la joven doctora Senna sonrió.

-Perfecto ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa. Edward intentó acercarse y el enfermero volvió a detenerlo con un movimiento en seco. Lo fulminó con la mirada y se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Te molestas las luces que brillan sobre ti?

Una respuesta negativa. La doctora se giró y miró a los tres hombres que había en la habitación. Se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Te duele algo más?

Bella sopesó la respuesta. Deseaba poder hablar pero su boca parecía no querer coordinar lo que quería decir. Parpadeó dos veces.

-¿Si? ¿El dolor es interno?

Parpadeó negativamente.

-¿Es corporal inferior?

Parpadeó dos veces frenéticamente, estaba cerca.

-¿Es tu pierna?

Parpadeó afirmativamente.

-Bueno, tu rodilla se dislocó y tardará tres semanas más en repararse. Pero todo es mejor cuando estás despierta. Te ves mejor, incluso.

Bella sonrió y miró detrás de ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron con Edward y allí se quedaron.

-¿Deseas que los deje a solas?

Bella movió la cabeza lentamente en afirmación. El enfermero soltó a Edward de mala gana y la doctora se puso de pie.

-Ante cualquier inquietud, presione el botón. Estaré alerta.

Miró a los encargados y les hizo una seña de que necesitaban despejar el área. No lo hubiera dejado quedarse si hubiera detectado que algo andaba mal. Isabella era uno de esos 2% de un 100% de los casos en que luego de un accidente craneoencefálico resultan ilesos. Al menos por ahora.

Agradecida, dejó la habitación atrás mientras se dirigía a laboratorio para pedir la lista de estudios que necesitaría de su paciente.

Edward se acercó sonriente y acarició su rostro.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento, Bella, yo…

Ella meneó la cabeza ignorando la punzada de dolor. Presionó su mano y sonrió.

-Yo… te… perdono…

Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Dónde… es… Anthony?

Edward sonrió y se acercó más a ella. Apenas podía creer que estaba despierta, y hablando con él.

-Está bien, está en casa de mis padres. Jasper y Alice están aquí. Rosalie ha estado desesperada. Te aman demasiado, Bella. Tienes una gran familia.

Asintió despacio e intentó hablar pero la voz le fallaba. Sus enormes intentos eran agotadores. Estaban dejándola exhausta.

-No tienes que hablar. Yo solo tengo que hacerlo. Bella, te amo.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente y su respiración se agitó. Con todas sus fuerzas quería hablarle, responderle pero no estaba en los planes de sus cuerdas vocales.

-No fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo desde un principio. Pero esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de que te amo y no soportaría una vida sin ti, ni el bebé.

Sus delicados ojos ambarinos se llenaron de lágrimas. Edward le tomó el rostro con suavidad y le acarició las mejillas.

-No tienes ni idea lo que han sido estos días sin ti, mi amor.

Bella deseaba gritarle que por él estaba allí ahora. Si no hubiera sido por su voz que había hecho como un faro iluminándole el camino entre la nebulosa oscura, ella no estaría despierta en ese momento.

Su amor, la había salvado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de la magnífica Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo veintiuno.

Los doctores habían estado de acuerdo en suministrarle sedantes para que pudiera descansar. Lentamente había ido quedándose dormida con su mano entrelazada a la de Edward, mientras él le había relataba el lento transcurrir de esos días. Los mínimos avances del pequeño y las diferentes formas en que la había extrañado.

Apenas cabía dentro de sí mismo de la felicidad. Que Bella despertara ya era algo importante y lo hacía demasiado excitante, pero ahora, solo quedaba conocer las secuelas en el joven cuerpo. Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo. Deseaba que ella estuviera de maravillas y saliera adelante, era lo que más quería. Pero le habían advertido que los golpes severos en la cabeza, a la larga, tienen consecuencias. Aquellas palabras le habían herido el corazón y la culpa lo carcomía lentamente. Agonizante.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Talló su rostro para poder despertarse y recordó que había sido demasiado egoísta. La familia de Bella también tenía derecho a saber lo que sucedía allí, si él no hubiera estado ahí, otro se hubiera encargado de avisarle de inmediato. Era demasiado injusto. Sacó rápidamente el teléfono de su bolsillo y tecleó de memoria el número de Rosalie. Visto y considerando que eran más de las diez de la noche, Rose no tuvo más remedio que atender de inmediato totalmente alarmada.

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede, dónde estás?_

-En el hospital, Rose.

_-¿Todavía?_

Al otro lado del teléfono, la rubia sintió una extraña corriente que recorrió su columna vertebral, se acercó a su novio y presionó su hombro con fuerza. Emmet a su lado, esperó impaciente.

-Rose… ha despertado.

_-¿¡Qué?!_

-Si, ha estado despierta y sus enormes esfuerzos la han dejado exhausta. Pero ha despertado.

_-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Enseguida voy para allá!_

-De acuerdo, te espero.

Fue por un café y regresó para quedarse junto a Bella. Se quedó frente a ella mientras la suave luz de un velador amarillento le iluminaba dulcemente el rostro angelical. Los colores parecían haberle devuelto la vida. Estaba más rosada y sus mejillas tenían ese delicioso rubor que adoraba en ella. Sus labios menos mortecinos y parecía emanar luz de nuevo.

Acarició su brazo desnudo con el deslizar de su dedo índice. Era hermosa, tan delicada y tan pura.

Rosalie no tardó en llegar. Hubiera deseado que el auto de Emmet tuviera luces rojas y azules como las patrullas y una sirena ensordecedora para lograr que los autos se abrieran a su paso. Estaba más que ansiosa y desesperada. No había podido tranquilizarse ni un segundo desde que había sabido que su hermana estaba despierta.

Rose jamás había imaginado que algo como esto le pasaría de nuevo. Bella había sufrido mucho ya y de todas formas, era su hermana pequeña, su compañera y mejor amiga. Eran muy unidas y le dolía tener que verla de esa forma. Su hermana siempre había sido muy fuerte y tan valiente que la envidiaba a veces, pero ahora era cuando más lo notaba. Estaba saliendo adelante sola, por su propia cuenta. Por que nadie podía hacer nada por ella mientras se encontraba dentro de su propia cabeza.

La rubia trataba de mantener tranquilo al bebé pero con sus propios nervios, ya le era imposible y Anthony había terminado por despertarse e incomodarse. Esme no había podido quedarse con él y Carlisle aseguraba que debía estar un tiempo con Edward luego de no haberlo visto en dos días completos. Jasper y su novia no estaban cerca, por lo tanto, cargaba con el pequeño inquieto entre sus brazos.

-Si, pequeño. Mamá ha despertado…

Le susurró con ternura mientras trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaría bien.

Rosalie volvió a fijar la vista en el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Los pediatras le habían escatimado unos dos meses de vida, había sufrido deshidratación y deficiencias, habían podido saberlo por que los niveles normales que lo mantenían con vida estaban recuperándose, parecía haberse recuperado rápida y maravillosamente. Agradeció la felicitación por haber hecho un buen trabajo, el niño en cuestión de semanas recuperó todo lo perdido. Hasta una madre y un padre. Pero Rose podía jurar que había sido tarea de su hermana. Ella siempre había tenido ese tacto instintivo con los niños. Fue una verdadera tragedia enterarse que no pudiera concebir. Al final de cuentas, todo sucede por alguna razón. Jamás perdió la esperanza y en esas vueltas de la vida, un milagro la había sorprendido con Anthony.

En el transcurso de esos días la familia había terminado por enamorarse de Anthony, casi como si hubieran estado esperándolo. Ahora no podía imaginarse el resto de sus días sin ese pequeño. Si bien, la forma de su llegada había sido una locura al completo, todo había cambiado muy aprisa. Esme estaba en casa de unas amigas tomado el té y Carlisle presenciaba el pequeño aniversario del estudio de médicos investigadores al cual pertenecía hacía años, cuando la llamada de emergencia los hizo correr al hospital por Edward. Quién estaba con una supuesta esposa y su hijo. Desconcertados había dudado de si se tratara de su hijo.

Según sus noticias debería de haber vuelto del viaje espiritual junto a su primo pero todavía no había sabido nada de ellos, por lo que habían supuesto que todavía se encontraban allí. Emmet había aparecido junto a Rosalie en la escena para aclarar un par de asuntos, los cuales los dejaban más confusos. Rosalie no estaba segura de que se tratara de su hermana y nadie podía conectar al bebé en la situación.

-Edward…

Estaba sentado en la misma posición que hacía días. Frente a Bella. Se giró y se puso de pie para abrazarla. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos de esa forma.

-Está con nosotros de vuelta, Rose.

Susurró y el sollozo que Rosalie había oprimido durante días fluyó sin poder detenerlo. Emmet se acercó para acariciarle la espalda y Edward tomó al pequeño Anthony entre sus brazos. El calor familiar de ese pequeño cuerpo lo llenó de satisfacción. Ese pedacito de suyo y de ella, le pertenecía de una manera que no podía explicar. Bella había abierto los ojos y Anthony estaba con él una vez más. Irradiaba felicidad.

-Ven Rose, está dormida. Iremos a buscarte café.

Emmet se llevó a la sollozante rubia y lo dejaron a solas. Lentamente Edward tomó asiento y miró al bebé entre sus brazos. Totalmente despierto y sonrió.

-No es hora de que los niños estén despiertos, Anthony…

El pequeño había estado inquieto ante su ausencia y ahora que finalmente se encontraba en lo seguro bajó las barreras. Sabía que jamás volvería a estar lejos de él nuevamente, una certeza que Edward podía firmar con su alma. El niño comenzó a bostezar y lo mesió hasta llegar a dormirlo.

Ahora, todo estaría mejor.


	22. Chapter 22

L**os personajes son de la grandiosa Sthepenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía. **

Capítulo veintidós. 

La puerta se abrió despacio y esperó a que entrara Rosalie. Pero no sonaba como ella.

Un hombre de mayor edad entró en la habitación. Edward se puso de pie, confuso.

-Lo siento ¿Este es el cuarto de Isabella Swan?

Preguntó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Edward frunció el ceño y miró al hombre, mediana edad, ojos del color de la miel, piel pálida y cabellos oscuros. De aspecto cansado y perdido. El joven asintió lentamente.

-Si ¿Usted es…?

Acomodó al bebé entre sus brazos. El hombre que acaba de entrar miró el bulto entre sus brazos y abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada. Soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones y respiró nuevamente con dificultad. No podía ser cierto. Miró el cuerpo dormido sobre la cama y sí, ésa era su hija.

-Charlie Swan, su padre.

Soltó despacio, casi imperceptible, no lo hubiera oído si no fuera por le silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Edward frunció el ceño. Había creído que estaba muerto. Bella había mencionado que después de la muerte de su padre su madre había vuelto a casarse, con Phil, un jugador de baseball. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, por algún motivo, Bella lo había desterrado de su vida de esa forma. Fingiendo que estaba muerto.

-Oh…

Acomodó el niño en un solo brazo. Se acercó y extendió su mano libre.

-Soy Edward Cullen…

Charlie apretó la mano con seguridad e hizo un paso hacia delante para poder ver a Bella. Yacía tranquilamente en la cama, sintió que un peso se le quitaba del alma y se volvió hacia el muchacho que lo miraba potentemente. Era obvio, pero le interesaba saber quién era con exactitud, aunque no era estúpido como para adivinarlo.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta que tenía en mente.

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Rosalie se había puesto pálida de inmediato y Emmet dejó a un lado la bandeja de comida para ponerse en guardia.

-¿Quién es usted?

-El padre de Bella…

Rosalie susurró. Charlie se puso a la defensiva. No era para nada como lo recordaba. Estaba tirado al abandono, abatido y parecía que llevaba tiempo sin afeitarse.

-Rose…

-No te atrevas a llamarme así, no tienes derecho. Lárgate en este instante antes de que llame a seguridad.

-Espera…

Edward había dejado al bebé en la cuna y se adelantó un paso.

-Ya la oíste.

De lejos Edward era mucho más alto y más fornido, por sobre todo, más joven. No es que Charlie osara desobedecerlo, pero no estaba en posición de defenderse. Simplemente, quería dar explicaciones pero estaba seguro de que nadie lo escucharía, no por lo menos en ese momento.

-Solo dile que he venido a verla…

-No, ella no se merece eso.

Emmet abrió la puerta de par en par. La señal era indirecta, pero las miradas, eran demasiado directas. Sin decir más nada, Charlie les dio la espalda y se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso, Rose?

-No me corresponde a mí contarte esa historia, Edward.

Edward le dio la espalda y se acercó a Anthony que estaba removiéndose molesto.

-Ve a casa, Ed. Cuidaremos de ella en la noche.

Estaba molesto. Hubiera deseado que Rosalie le explicara que demonios había sucedido allí dentro, por que estaba segura de que ella sí se lo contaría a su primo. Asintió mientras tomaba al bebé completamente dormido y lo envolvía en las mantas.

-Gracias, solo… llámame cualquier por cualquier cosa, estaré lo antes posible.

En la soledad de la noche, conduciendo con su pequeño hijo detrás lo hacía todo más difícil. Amaba a Bella, de eso estaba más que seguro. Pero sentía que cada vez más se distanciaba de ella. Había murales entre ellos y eran demasiado difíciles de saltar o romper. Ella ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de contarle desde el día de su nacimiento hasta los últimos días.

Lo único que restaba, era tener paciencia, la cual rogaba que no se le agotara.

Anthony había comenzado a quejarse y a revolverse en su cuna. No podía encontrar la manera de hacerlo dormir. Llevaba más de quince minutos caminando de aquí para allá con el niño en brazos sin poder hacerlo dormir.

Sus nervios colapsaron cuando comenzó a llorar.

Lo dejó en la cuna y preparó su leche. Desde la cocina podía oírlo llorar a todo pulmón. Se sentía terriblemente mal al no poder calmarlo. Incompetente, Bella hubiera sabido que hacer.

Bueno, entonces… por qué no comenzar a pensar como ella.

Notó que hacía demasiado calor en la habitación y el pequeño llevaba ropa de abrigo de más. Ventiló la habitación abriendo un poco las ventanas y encendiendo al mínimo los ventiladores de techo. Le quitó los abrigos y entró la posición para hacerlo beber el preparado.

Anthony había tardado diez minutos en dormirse.

No era cuestión de ciencia, era pura práctica. Se recostó a su lado en la cama y del otro lado creó una muralla con almohadas. Acarició suavemente su mejilla sonrosada y no pudo evitar sonreír. En muchos sentidos le recordaba a Bella. Era una copia fiel de ella.

El pequeño sabía lo que quería y había luchado por ello hasta hacerse entender. Era valiente y de brioso temperamento para su cortísima edad.

Luchar por él, valdría la pena. Tanto que no era ni cuestionable.

Se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

Ya todo estaba retomando el curso normal. Bella había despertado, el juicio por Anthony estaba en plena sentencia y él, al fin encontraba una familia propia.


End file.
